The Return
by digbygirl
Summary: Just when they got their life together their nightmare returns.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any twilight, just a teething monster.

Jacob pov

It had been almost a year since the last attack. We were all hoping it was over, that we could finally move on with our lives. I just shook my head and sighed I needed to get home, I needed my imprint. Adams mind was distressed I hoped everything was okay, he gets upset easily.

"We need to get home Adam is worried" and collectively the pack sighed as we raced home. They weren't worried, and neither was I, the poor pup worries all the time. I laughed thanking god Bells was grown when I imprinted. The pack read my thoughts and agreed. We all stop right before the woods ended in front of the house and phased.

"That pup is starting to piss me off" Paul grumbled as he pulled his shorts on. I just rolled my eyes and pulled mine on. I started walking towards our home. We had built it next to my father's home; it had a large porch and a large door. Everything was oversized but it was still cozy, Bells had insisted upon that. We had a large shop in the back for our business and a large stack of lumber waiting to be made into whatever Bells told us to make. She was smart, making us do something to provide for imprints, our families. I walked into our home, there was soup on the stove, the house always had food cooking, and I followed the smell of strawberries until I found her in our room. She was humming a lullaby my father had taught and running her hands along the rails of the crib Sam had made us. I just stood there smiling leaning against the door frame. She must have sensed me there because she just sighed and laughed gently.

"You really have to do something about Adam, he growled at me today." I came up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Why must she always smell so amazing, it always calms me.

"Well what did you do to his imprint?" I asked, smirking knowing she was going to get mad. "I didn't do a thing, she's teething and growing there isn't much I can do for her." She said turning towards me smiling. She put her arms around me and nestled her head into my chest. I could sense she was worried about something beside Mia . I tilted he face towards mine and kissed her soft lips gently." Don't worry" I whispered "I'll talk to him". Her face was so serious but she smiled and kissed me back.

As I walked around the back of the house I saw the little pup lying under Mia's window. His brown fur was so fuzzy, poor kid was only eight. I threw his some shorts and told him to phase now, he whined softly and did as I said. He shyly put his shorts on and held his head down; he knew he had done something wrong. I told him to take a walk with me and he did we walked for a long time, I wanted him to relax a little before we talked. "Adam we don't growl at Bella, you know this son." I heard him take a deep breath and knew he was sorry before he even spoke. "She is your alphas imprint and the mother of your imprint; you must control your wolf." He was trying to hold back his sobs, I looked at him, he's head was still down but he had a snot bubble forming. Holding back a laugh I held my jaw and asked "what do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a pause it was so quiet you could hear the birds singing to each other and the wind blowing though the leaves, that's when it hit me. The rotten sweet smell it was faint but it was there. I grabbed Adam by the shoulders and shook him till he looked at me. "Go now, run back to house tell Bella to lock the doors, phase and stay with them at all times. You are my eyes and ears for them, do not let me down" I commanded. He took off running back towards the house; I phased and started howling hoping the pack would know to phase.

"What the problem?" Sam's mind echoed in my head, he was running towards me.

"They've come back." There weren't any words or thought after that as we all ran towards the smells. We followed it to Charlie's house; there they were in her old room smiling at us. Jasper, Victoria and Edward smiling down at house with their blood red eyes. They started laughing as they all took off out the back of the house. Towards La push, towards my family.


	2. Chapter 2

As always all is own by Stephanie Meyers, I just like to pretend she picked jake and not sparkle pants.

Jacobs PoV

As we race towards them I couldn't stop thinking of Mia and Bells, and how I can't seem to run fast enough to get to them. This can't be happening now; we had just got our life back together. Why now, why come back at all.

"Leah go to the house, don't let anything stop you, we need to have someone there now." I directed. She just took off towards the shortcut to the house. I've never seen her run so fast; she looked like a gray blur. I checked in with Adam, he was scared and worried. Poor pup he has so much on his shoulders and is so young.

"Adam, report" I commanded, I had no time to coddle the kid. His panic ruled his mind causing me to run faster."Adam report." He calmed a little and said he couldn't smell them and that Billy was there, and that Bella had Mia in her sling attached to her. "Take care of my family, Adam." I paused and could feel his panic taking over again. "Leah is on her way, just stay calm." The smell from the leeches split into different paths. They had brought newborns with them to mask their scent but I knew them there wasn't any way they could hide their stench from me. "Seth, Embry follow the red head; Jared, Quil after Jasper." I kept running straight ahead, he was mine this time he wasn't escaping.

"We're coming with you." I heard Paul and Sam say as they followed. I could sense their worry, Sam kept thinking of Emily. I knew how he felt; we had to catch them this time. This can't keep happening; I almost lost Bells last time. She doesn't feel safe anymore and it breaks my heart when I see the worry on her face. "Relax…..focus; we won't let them get away this time." Sam said bringing me back to the chase." Do you smell that?" Paul asked stopping in his tracks. There is no time to stop we have to catch him. "Jake it's another one, there's another one with them." I then stopped, I saw him a giant wall of marble, and I swear he must be part bear. I phased and threw my shorts on. I felt a growl growing in my chest as I approached him. He was just standing there, waiting for me to make a move.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" He asked like we were meeting at the grocery store or something. I couldn't help it; I laughed and rub my hand across my face to hide the smile. "What do you want? " I asked as I shook his hand. He shook it and looked towards the path that Edward had gone. "We have to end this, Carlisle has gone to Italy he's bringing the Volturi. My brothers are bringing to much attention to themselves." I've never heard him have such a serious tone, even after he tore Edwards arm off during the last battle. He shook his head and grinned slightly. "Rosalie went to your home. She'll protect them." Sometimes I think he should have been born a quileute, he would have made a great wolf."Emmett" I started to say thank you but before I could he interrupted."Come on mutt we got a job to do." As he took off towards the path, the sun sparkling off his skin as he went. I didn't even bother changing out of my shorts I have to catch him, Emmett was right we had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

As always all is own by Stephanie Meyers, I just like to pretend she picked jake and not sparkle pants.

Bella PoV

"Jake said to lock the door and don't leave" the poor kid said as he barreled into the house panting, without warning he phased. This is great Jake is scared of something and this kid isn't going to phase back until Jake tells him to. I just smiled and put Miakoda next to him. Normal thinking is you wouldn't put an eight month old next to a wolf, but normal was four years ago. She started giggling and crawling on him. I sighed as I went to the phone and called Billy after two rings he picked."Hello daughter" I loved this man he is my second father "I, father I think you need to come over." He could sense my worry he agreed and said he'd be over in a minute.

Jake thought I was crazy to build our home so close to his father's but I wanted him near for times like this. I grabbed one of Jakes old flannel shirts and put on my boots. I was putting Mia's baby sling on when I heard a knock at the door, Adam began to growl at the door, I knew it was Billy I shushed Adam and let Billy in. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the check and a hug. "Where's my Shysie" he said looking towards Miakoda. I asked him once why he called her Shysie, he said it means silent little one, and she has always been such a quiet baby. We looked at them and laughed, Mia was on top of him with his ear in mouth. "Miakoda Renee Black, what are you doing?" I said trying to keep a serious tone. She just started to laugh and crawl towards Billy I picked her up and put her in his lap. Adam got up and sat next to them, never letting me out of his sight I knew Jake had order him to watch us. That's all he could do, I mean he's the size of a large dog but in a fight he would be killed and we all knew it. I got Mia and put her in the sling; if we needed to get out of there we were ready. Billy asked what was going on and I couldn't answer him, I didn't know so I offered to make him some food. I already had soup going so I made him a bowl and a sandwich.

We sat down and noticed Adam whining and staring at us, "He's probably talking to Jake, it's going to be okay." He said putting his hand on mine. Mia wanted down but I couldn't let her down I was scared I could sense Jakes panic. The last time I sense this from him was when Edward came back. Jake had promised to protect me and Mia and I trust him. Still it's scary knowing that not one but three monsters are after you and you're family. Running away doesn't work; they find you no matter where you go. While cleaning up and putting the bowls away I heard a knock at the door. Adam started going crazy howling and growling there was a vampire on the other side of that door. Frozen in fear I just held Mia as close to me as possible Billy got in front of us behind Adam. The knocking started again "Isabelle Black would you please let me in, it's raining and ruining my dress." I relaxed a little and patted Adams head. "Its okay "I whispered. Opening the door I let her in. She had on a light gray dress that had dark gray blotches on it from the rain that had started. I could tell she had been running from the mud on her feet. She smiled and gave me hug as she came."Rosalie, what are you doing here?" She looked down at Adam and back at me.

"I'm here to protect you"

"Knock it off Adam." I said walking by him with the cups of tea for Billy and me. He had been lowly growling since Rosalie had walked in. Sitting down at the table with her and Billy I watched her hold Mia and smile. She had always wanted children and has always regretted not being able to have them; I think she would have been a good mom. Mia was cooing and giggling while touching her face and playing with her hair.

"She's beautiful Bella, just perfect." She said sounding like she might cry if she could. "I wish you would have told me when she was born. I had a beautiful dress for her, it was my christening gown, and I wanted her to have it."

I felt bad, since Edwards and Alice betrayal Rosalie has lost her family I think she has adopted us as a replacement. I had picked up the phone so many times to call her, but my mental shield only protected the pack and I knew Edward would keep checking her and Emmett mind. Jake and I agreed we have to protect Mia, I explained that to her and she understood and said she wasn't that upset. "I guess I'll just give it to the next one." She said winking at me. Billy started coughing trying to hide a laugh.

We all started laughing even Adam had relaxed a little and was curled up behind Rosalie's chair. She was playing with Mia and laughing and talking to her when she just looked at me "So Miakoda that's an unusual name, sounds Japanese." I smiled and looked at Billy and he was smiling too. "It means power of the moon; it isn't from our tribe but one nearby. We thought it would be appropriate." He explained to her. She just grinned softly and looked at Mia and said her name again. "Yes I agree, its fits her perfectly."

She suddenly stood up and handed Mia to Billy, Adam had begun growling again. I was about to sush him when she motions me not to. She wasn't saying anything she just kept looking out into the woods. Billy called Adam over to him and Mia and whispered in his ear. He began howling and Rosalie walked out the front yard.

He was walking as if he was coming over to join us for tea, a slight smile on his face. The whole time I knew him he never smiled. He had always looked like he was holding his breath when I had known him. His eyes were blood red and he was covered in scars that you could barely see. "Ah sister, so glad to see you, we have missed you so." Calmness and love rolled off him like bad perfume, he was trying to force his emotions on her. Worry set in remembering my shield doesn't protect her and she could easily be swayed by him. I wanted to grab Mia and run, but I know that would be pointless they could catch me with even trying. I tried to get Adam inside he was going crazy he wanted out but I knew he'd be no match against them.

"Shut the hell up Jasper, you're parlor tricks haven't worked on me for years." She said "You take one more step I will be force to kill you." Her voice was a serious as the face she made as she stepped off our porch towards him.

"Now is that any way to treat your brother, we have been family longer then that whore been alive." He said taking a step towards her. A hiss escaped her delicate lips as she edged closer to him. "I told you to stop; I'm not your sister anymore." She was about a two feet away from him and was looking like a cat about to pounce.

Adam has stopped howling and was staring towards the forest past Jasper. Rosalie looked back at us and mouthed "Its okay". Frozen in fear I just stood there like a deer trapped in the head lights the seconds felt like hours.

"Why did you betray us Jasper, I loved you so much, more than Edward, everyone did." She said looking at him straight in the eyes like she wanted him to focus only on her.

"I had to. Wherever Alice went I went" he paused looking as though someone punched him in the gut " Now she's dead and I want to that mutt to feel my pain, mate for mate. Now get out of my way Rose, I don't want to have to kill you too."

He took another step towards the house and she slapped her perfectly manicured hand across his face. A loud boom escaped as it struck the skin and his face had five large gashes from where she hit him. He just growled and took another step."Now Adam" I heard her yell. The Pup busted though the door running towards them howling Jasper paused trying to decide on whether to attack the pup or Rosalie. Then from the woods a giant grey wolf sprang on him ripping open his throat. He grabbed the wolfs leg and threw it down while clutching his throat, he took another step and Rosalie grabbed his arm and kicked at his shoulder effectively pulling his left arm. A look of shock came across his face quickly replace by fear when the wolf bite into his leg and shook it violently until it was removed from him. He kept trying to fight but the wolf pounced on his chest and tore into his throat again. Rosalie had started putting the limbs into a pile and pulled out a Zippo with the Cullen family crest on it and lit the limbs and tossed the Zippo into the pyre.

"Alice" was the last thing he said right before the wolf severed the head from his mutilated body. Rosalie gathered the remaining limbs and added them to the blaze and stood there looking at. I think if she could cry she would have been.

Leah came in from the woods, a smile across her face till she saw Rosalie. She walked to her and put her arm around her and escorted her back to the house. These beautiful women just saved my life and my child's life. Adam joined them and walked by Rosalie side, she reached down and touched his head and left it there till they got to the porch.

"Thank you" I whispered as I touched her shoulder when they came into the house. She just smiled and me and went to Billy and picked up Mia. Billy also thanked her as her shook her free hand. She smiled again and snuggled her head into Mia curly brown hair. We were all just sat there quietly as the sounds of booming and howls echo though the forests.


	4. Chapter 4

As always all is own by Stephanie Meyers, I just like to pretend she picked jake and not sparkle pants.

Chapter Four

Jacob PoV

Following the sparkling giant I realized Edward wasn't heading towards our home but toward the cliffs by the beach. He was the diversion he had sent someone else to Bells. I quickly scanned Adams mind, he was calm for once and he showed me what had happened. Damn I thought wait till I tell Emmett. My family was safe for now; I can focus on killing this worthless piece of corpse.

We ran for another five minutes until I almost collided with Emmett he had stopped, I ordered Sam and Paul to stop as well. We were at the clearing next to the cliffs, Edward stood there smiling surrounded by seven newborn vampires; all in an attack posture waiting for his orders.

The glittering monster open to speak the words came off lips like pure venom.

"I'm ashamed Emmett; you would lower yourself to fight along with mutts." I heard a growl and order him to still, not wanting to start something till we were ready. Emmett looked at me, I knew he couldn't fight Edward, he would read his every step making it impossible to get to him. He didn't seem worried though he grinned as he turned back to one armed monster.

"You have to stop, Eddie." Emmett knew he hated to be called that. "Or do you want me to finish the job I started last time?"

The raining start pouring harder and the thunder began to roll across the forests, thank the spirits for this storm; once the blows start it would no doubt bring attention to us. Edward started rubbing the spot where his arm was once attached to. His mouth contorted into a frown and he rolled his neck as he clenched his mouth.

"You got lucky brother, it won't happen again. Join me now or prepare to be killed." He looked at his newborns and then at us. Any moment now they would spring, I commanded Paul and same to ignore Edwards and focus on the newborns. I didn't want them to be surprised as the glitter brothers had it out.

"Eddie, Carlisle has gone to Italy, the Volturi are coming." A look of fear spread across Edwards face "We will not be joining you down your path of death." Without warning one of the newborns just lunged at Emmett he caught it and threw it to Paul. Paul caught it by its neck and tore its head off within three seconds. The creatures' arms kept thrashing for a few seconds till it finally laid still.

"I'm sorry brother." Emmett said as he pulled his black Zippo out with the Cullen crest on it and tossed it towards the newborns body. The flames ignite immediately and sent a smell of burnt flesh into the air.

"I'm not" Edward said leaping towards the giant, I jumped into his path and bite into his leg and tossed him to the ground. All the newborn leapt towards us. Before I could get a hold of him again a female newborn jumped onto my back digging her nails into my shoulders I jumped to get her off but she tried to wrap her arms around my chest. I rolled unto her and she lost her grip. I sunk my fangs into her shoulders and shook her until she tore away from her leaving a large chunk of her shoulder in my mouth.

She stood up and tried to charge me. I don't have time for this leech so I caught her throat in my mouth and sent my claws into her chest. I tore at her throat as hard as I could until I felt the ligaments give way and the head come off. I had clawed her with such force I was touching the ground underneath, her ribcage around my paws like oversized shoes. I tried to find Edward but I couldn't see him. I look around and saw Emmett wrestling with a large newborn. They were exchanging blows, it looked like a fair fight until I saw Emmett punch his hand though the newborns skull. The newborn just collapse to the ground and Emmett looked up and smile at me. He was having fun, this guy has some issues.

I was still looking for Edward I saw him hiding behind a small female, maybe sixteen, with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little like bells, what a freak I thought and the girl came charging at me. I let her tackle me so I could have better access to throat. I tore it cleanly from her body, without any hesitation. Poor kid, she had a life before the horror came to her and now it was over.

I heard Sam yelp in pain. He had a male on him his arms wrapped tightly around his middle, I ran to him and bite in the newborns back tossing him off Sam. He got up and shook himself. We both charged at the offending new born. Sam grabbed his right arm and I took his left leg. We both pulled at them clawing and tearing flesh. We heard the flesh tearing the muscles giving way and finally the snap of the bones as the new born perished under our jaws.

"Edward…STOP." I heard Emmett yelled reaching toward him with the last newborn on him. He grabbed the vampire head and snapped it and threw it into the fire.

The coward was at the edge of the cliffs, he looked at us and waved with his one arm and walked off the edge into the ocean. We all raced to the cliff, Emmett told us to tell Rosalie he loved her and he'd be back soon and dove in after him.

Paul was picking up all the limbs and assorted body parts and tossing them into the fire. We checked in with Embry and Seth, they had a run with a few newborns on the way tracking the red head but they lost her she went into the ocean. Jared and Quill said they had found two newborns waiting in the woods for Jasper they took them out without a problem.

"Its over man, for now." Sam said heading towards the house. I followed him, I knew we'd hear from Edward or Victoria soon, but for now I needed to get to my family. The women of my life would be waiting for me and I needed to be with them, to have their smells surround me. We got to the house and we all phased and changed into our shorts and walked into the house.

She ran to me and jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. She looked exhausted and worried. I held her, she nestle her head deep into my chest, and I felt her sobbing softly. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She looked up with her big brown eyes filled with tears. I kissed her lips, she kissed me back softly. After breaking our kiss she rested her forehead against my forehead.

"It's not over is it?" she whispered. I bit my lips and looked down.

"No it isn't." She sighed and gave me a short kiss on the lips and lowered herself back to the floor.

(Bella Pov)

I was pacing in the house waiting for him to come home. The pack told me he was fine but I needed to see for myself. As soon as he walked through the door I leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and all the tears I've been holding in fell. He tried to reassure me but I knew it wasn't over before I even asked. As my feet hit the floor I saw the pain in his eyes. I touched his face and looked him the eye.

"It's okay my love, we're safe and I know you will never let anything happen to us." He relaxed a little and picked me up again and kissed me.

"que quowie" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his lips"quowie". Satisfied with my answer he put me down back on the ground.

I motion towards Adam still in wolf form lying at Rosalie and Mia feet. "He won't change until you tell him to." He smiled the wonderful smile of his, the one I fell for three years ago. The boy went into the guest room and came out in some shorts. I offered him some food, he just nodded. I gave him a large bowl of soup and some bread. He took his food and went and sat on the floor where he was laying before.

"Hello there sweetheart" I heard Rosalie say as she rubbed the kids head."Thank you for your help back there; we couldn't have done that without you." She lean forwarded and kissed the top of his head; he blushed and smiles slightly.

Leah came and crouched down till she was eye level with him. "Good job" she said. They just looked at each other for a minute he nodded and looked back down. She messed up his hair as she got back up, I handed her food, and she whispered thanks and went and sat next to Jared already inhaling the food. I swear I don't think I will ever be able to make enough food. As I was finishing Jakes bowl I felt his warm arm around my waist and he kissed the side of my next as he snuck his other arm around and took the bowl and ran off towards the couch.

I finished serving the rest of the pack and went and sat next to Jacob. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. They were listening to Jared talk about his battle with the newborns, it made me uneasy knowing the danger they went though. Once Jacob was finished I took his bowl and the other guys who were finished bowls to the kitchen. I noticed Rosalie look out to the forest and went to Jacob and handed him Mia and walk out the door. She broke into a run and then leaped into the air; she landed in Emmett's giant arms. He was soaking wet and looked upset until he saw Rosalie flying into his arms. They made their way up to the house and I went and got one of Jakes sweats and an old shirt. They came in and I handed them to him, "I just washed them, so they should smell too bad". He picked me up and spun me in circles.

"I've missed you Bella" he said hugging me close to him. "That dog been taking good care of you?" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"He's been taking great care of me." He put me down and looked at Jake who was now behind me. Then I realized that even though I saw them as friends; to the pack they were still leeches, their natural enemy.

They just stared at each other for a second, I scanned the room for Mia, and she was on the floor playing with Adam. If a fight broke out I knew he could get her out before anything happened. Then they both started laughing and shared a man hug.

"You get that sorry excuse for a leech?" Jake asked pulling away. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and shook his head.

"Him and Victoria met back up and ran off towards Canada." Jake nodded and showed him a room where he could change.

"Its okay man, we'll get him next time." He came back a few minutes later and sat down across from Rosalie at the dinner table. They seem to be lost in each other's conversation and some of the pack had fallen asleep on the oversized couch and chairs. Adam had taken Mia to her crib and decided to take a nap in her crib with her. The dishes were cleaned and put away. Billy wheeled himself towards the door.

"Hey sweetheart I'm going to go home and take a nap okay?" I went over and kissed him on the check and said goodbye and closed the door after him. Everyone was asleep of on their way to sleep; the house was warm and quiet. Jake was on the couch half asleep watching a game or something I went and sat on his lap.

"Hey beautiful" he mumbled into my neck as he stroked my hair. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck some more. I nestled myself into his arms and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered. He was fighting so hard to stay awake.

"I love you always." He mumbled. I let him fall asleep and listen to his heartbeat as it slowed down. The beats seem to keep me grounded and before I knew it I was asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

As always all is own by Stephanie Meyers, I just like to pretend she picked jake and not sparkle pants.

Jakes Pov

I loved waking up with her in my arms, but my legs were asleep. I moved her as gently as possible unto the couch; she hasn't been sleeping well lately so I'll let her sleep a little longer. I walked to Mia's room her and Adam were both asleep still. Now it's cute but I know in a few years I'll have to put my foot down. As I went into the kitchen I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were still talking I nodded to them and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"So how long do you guys plan to stay?" I asked as I drained the bottle. They looked at each other and then to me.

"Till it's over…..if that's okay with you?" Rosalie said. I thought for a second, they are leeches and they do smell bad, but Bella has relaxed so much in the few hours they've been here.

"Sure" I said finishing the juice. "Just no hunting on the Rez, and know you won't be a part of any important decisions….Eddie boy can still read your minds." They nodded and said speaking of hunting they needed to excuse themselves then left. The phone rang; I picked it up before it woke anyone up. The caller id said it was Emily.

"Hey Emes what's up?" I asked as I started making a sandwich.

"Sam told me what happened, so I figure you and Bella might want a night off. I have Sam making a bonfire right now and I'm making dinner. Billy said he'd love to have Mia stay the night with him and Adams grams called she asked if it was possible for her to have her grandson back."

I snorted at the last part,"yeah I'll send him home when he wakes up. And yeah, I'm sure Bella would love that Emily….um we kind of have some friends with us….."

Before I could finish, she said" yeah I know if you're okay with them being there I am."

We finished our conversation and she gave me the time that she expected us there at. I took my monster of a sandwich and sat back down near Bella and pulled her legs over my lap. She woke up briefly and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her knee cap and finished watching the game.

"But she might need me…I can help Billy with her" the kid was relentless, but so was I when it came to Bella. I was getting Mia's bag together for her stay at grandpas. Adam handed me her bottle.

"Please Jake cant I stay with Billy too?" I just shook my head, if it wasn't so annoying it'd be funny. I was looking for something and couldn't remember what and he handed me her wolf toy.

"thank you, and no your grams wants you home" he handed me the wipe box…."do you want to pack this thing" I asked half kidding. He shrugged and took over; he knew where everything was and where it went in the bag.

"She doesn't like this one anymore." He said pulling out a jar of peach baby food and replaced it with some peas and carrots.

"Adam I know you need to be near her but your grams needs you at home." I told him as I picked Mia up and walked towards the door. He followed silently holding Mia's hand. His grams misses her son, she worried about him but understood why he was always with us. He looked so sad like I just hit his nose with a newspaper. I shook my head and looked at Mia.

"Go home to home to your grams; see if she would like to have dinner with Billy." He smiled a little and took off towards his house. I walked over to my dad's and open the door and put Mia on the floor so she could crawl around.

He wheeled himself into the room and I bent down to give him a hug.

"Hey. Dad Tiffany might be coming over later for dinner and to help with Mia."

Tiffany Call was a good woman, after finding out that Embrys had a half sister she offered her hand in friendship, but the girl was like her father and just left leaving Adam behind. Embry convinced his mom to adopt him and she did and has been raising him like he was one of her own grandchildren.

"That's good, speaking of which I'm been meaning to ask you what you thought of her moving in here?" he said. I was confused I mean in the last year she has become part of the family, but I didn't think my father saw her that way. He must of sense my confusion and started laughing.

"No nothing like that son, it's just with as much as Adam is over here and I'm getting older and need more help especially with Mia; I thought it would be good to have someone here with me. You added on that extra room and bathroom so there's plenty of space and sometime I get lonely without any kids running around."

I felt bad, since the attacks have started and Mia birth I haven't been able to help as much. Bella comes over every day or has him come to our place but it's not the same and we all know it. He wanted us to have our own home, but now I wish we stayed. Maybe he's right; maybe it is a good idea.

"Yeah dad, that's a great idea."

"What's a great idea?" Tiffany asked as she was dragged into the room by a hyper eight year old.

"As soon as I said yes he decided it was time to go. Sorry if I'm early."

We all laughed as Adam found Mia and started playing with her.

"It's okay Tiffey." Dad said giving her a hug. "We were just talking about you two."

She raised an eyebrow in worry "Should I be concerned?" She stood there in her floor length cotton skirt and blue linen top, her black hair braided down her back, crossing her arms. She can be a little scary sometimes, but with two wolves living with you, you got to be a little scary.

"No. Nothing to be concerned with, I was just wondering if you and Adam would like to move into my home with me. I've been needed some help around here."

She paused for a minute, I'm pretty sure she was going to agree when from the corner of the living room Adam chirps "Of course we will."

We all laughed and looked at him, as he went back to playing with Mia "well I guess you got your answer." She laughed as she went into the kitchen to start dinner for them. I thank dad for watching Mia and went gave her a kiss bye.

"Now you two are good for Billy and grams" I said "And you protect her, keep an ear and nose out okay." He nodded as he handed Mia her wolf toy and she took it from him and smiled. I left to head towards the house when Embry stopped me.

"Hey the girls kicked us out, told us to go to the beach and they'd met us there." I kept walking to the house no way I was going to let her walk to the beach alone. Embry grabbed my arm.

"Hey man, she's fine she's with Leah and Rose, nothing is going to hurt her except herself." I tried to hide a smile when he said the last part. I nodded and followed him to the beach, telling him about his mom moving in with my dad. He decided he was going to stay at their house. We chatted while we helped Emily and Sam set up the bonfire and food. It's amazing how much food we go through, but our imprints made sure we always had food. We were kind of spoiled that way, and truth be told we all loved it.

Emmett was making his way down the path from our house he had his iPod and some speaker with him. I asked him if the girls were ready and said something about they are all trying on clothes and stuff. I told him it's a bonfire that's outside.

"I know, that's what I kept saying as I was kicked out of the house, even Bella was trying to tell rose but rose wants to look her best wherever we go."

We heard some giggling and soft talking; they were finally coming to the beach. Rose was dressed in some outfit that had a lot of white in it, I didn't really pay attention, and my focus was on my bells. She had on some black shorts on, they were almost too short but I loved seeing her legs. Her top was a strapless black and white polka dot shirt and she had a long white cotton vest that flowed away from her body, it had some crochet pattern in the back that exposed her skin. She always dressed comfortable and always looked amazing. She had pulled her long wavy hair to the side and braided it a little so that it would stay but it was mostly loose, she knew I like to play with her hair so she always left it down.

I ran to her and picked her up until she squealed for me to put her down and find the sandal that fell off. I kissed he forehead and told her not to worry about stupid shoe and carried her down to the bonfire.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N as always I would like to thank Stephanie Meyers for jake and bella.

Another A/N: still new to this fan fic thing. This is my first story and i'd like some advice or reviews! Thanks for reading

Bella's PoV

When Jake told me we were going to a bonfire tonight I didn't want to go. I wanted to spend the night locked in our home not letting anyone in or out. After what happen to today I never wanted to leave the safety of the house again. Jake persuades me that we were safe for now. That they were licking their wounds and won't be back anytime soon. He wanted to go, we all need to relax and pretend that life is normal for at least a couple of hours. Leah and Rose kicked the pack out while Jake took Mia to Billy's, for girl time. I got dressed and came out and rose had a suitcase worth of clothes strewn around the room.

"What are you doing, it's just a bonfire." As I picked up some of the clothes and put them back in the suitcase.

"It's my first bonfire I want to look nice." She replied buttoning up a shirt. I saw that she had white jeans on and I wanted to say something but I wanted to get to Jake.

As soon as he saw me and he ran to me picking me up. He spun me around and around till the world got dizzy and all I could see was him. Somewhere during the little tornado he created I lost a shoe, he just held me and said I didn't need shoes so I kicked off the other one as he carried me to the beach. Old Quil was there, he needed to know what happen today. The pack told him and answered any question he had. He voiced his concerns about Emmett and rose but thanked them for helping protect the tribe. They have never looked more humble, then I realized, in our unnatural life they've never help anyone beside themselves. After quil left I walked over to them, they were holding hand and looking at the fire.

"Hey you two" I said, and they looked up at me. Emmett pulled me down in between them and hugs me. Rosalie held me hand and smiled. We just sat like that for minute, till Emmett said thank you.

"What for? You helped protect me and my family today I should be thanking you."

He chuckled "We've always been selfish, but today we did something for you that wound up being for people we've never met. It's a good feeling." He hugged me again and told me to get something to eat he could hear my stomach growling. He was right, I was starving I went to go help Emily with dinner and get something for myself. Jacob came up behind me and put an arm around me and handed me a plate of food with the other. I love this man; he takes such good care of me. I took the plate and sat down near the fire at Jacobs's feet and enjoyed the fire and sounds of my pack talking.

Jacobs PoV

I heard Bella and Emmett talking; sometimes in the chaos of protecting Bella I forget I'm also protecting my tribe. He was right; it is a good feeling doing something for others. I went and got Bella some food and we sat down to eat it. After we ate she leaned back resting her head against my knee. I absently played with her hair watching the fire. The pack was talking about the days battles, each boasting that theirs was harder than others. It was nice to relax and feel comfortable again; I noticed Jared and Emmett looking at his iPod. They were exchanging faces and I could tell they were plotting something but being very careful not to be heard. They both nodded and smiled, maybe I should be concerned, and instead I went back to playing with bella hair.

All the sudden Jared shot up and just pointed at Emmett looking as if he just discovered Emmett was the devil.

"They said you were high class, but that was just a lie." We all looked at him in confusion and he repeated. "They said you were high class but that was just a lie" you could tell he was trying not to smile as he continued "well you've never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine." Emmett then got up and stomped over to Jared and got right in his face, he opened his mouth to respond

"you aint nothing but hound dog crying all the time." They were both fighting laughter so hard they shook. Emmett continued "you aint nothing but a hound dog crying all the time, well you never caught a rabbit and you aint no friend of mine." Rosalie then turned on the iPod letting the rest of the song play.

All the pack got up taking turns doing Elvis impersonations and dancing, I pulled Bella up made her join in. We all danced around singing and laughing. Rosalie even joined in leaving the iPod to continue playing Elvis songs. Finally we all calmed down and sat back down laughing as we turned the music down. Jared may get on my nerves sometimes but every now and again he has some great ideas

. I went to kiss Bella's forehead but she met my lips with hers. She kissed me with every ounce of force see had, taking my lower lip into her mouth sucking it gently. Her soft sweet tongue entered my mouth exploring it before entwining it with mine. I picked her up and put her in my lap without breaking our kiss. Her long legs wrapped around me. I held her close returning her kiss as I tangled my hand in her hair. She wrapped her arms around me and was hugging me as tight as she could. I felt the world float away from us, her kisses always sent me to the moon, but this felt different. She kept kissing me and held on tighter. The world came crashing down and it was cold and wet. I instinct held bella above the water, I was expecting her to freak out but she was laughing. I looked up and Emmett was standing above us laughing. Bella splashed some water at him inciting a splash war, and I was causality of war. I howled in laughter and the whole pack came running to help. With everyone in the ocean splashing and laughing I picked Bella up and snuck out of the ocean.

"Let's go home" I whispered in her ear, she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I woke up with leg draped across me and both her arms around my neck. She was wearing nothing but an old flannel shirt of mine. It only had a couple buttons on it so it really didn't cover anything. Her hair was a wild tangled mess and she had a small grin on her face. She was so peaceful and relaxed; I wanted her to feel like that forever. You didn't have to be a wolf to smell the arousal in the air it was as thick as a fog. I realized I still had no clothes on and needed to move her leg for risk of poking her with myself. I gently pulled her leg down and wiggled out of her hold on my neck to get up and change. She stirred a little but went back to sleep.

A shower sounded good, I just stood there letting the water rinse all the sweat of me. It still amazes me that someone so tiny can wear out a wolf. My thoughts started drifting back to last night, the way she looked, the sounds she made the way she felt. I was so lost in those thoughts I didn't hear her come into the shower with me. Her little arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my back gently.

"Good morning" she purred as a turned around to face her. I kissed her lips and whisper good morning to her. She smiled as she stood closer to let the water run down her too. I love taking showers with her, I told her to turn around so I could wash her hair. The smell of strawberries filled the room as I shampoo her hair. I rinsed it out and pulled her hair to the side to kiss her shoulder. That's when I noticed a deep bite mark, it had barely broken the skin but it was there.

"I'm sorry" I whispered gently kissing the mark. I had claimed her years ago, I hate hurting her. She turned again and smiled that smile that makes everything okay.

"Honey its okay. I think your wolf was upset that they got so close." I would really like to know how she knows exactly what to say to calm me down.

"I don't remember doing that, honestly Bells; I never want to hurt you. I don't know what happened."

She grinned a mischievous grin and jumped up wrapping her naked legs around me. Her center so close to me I could feel the heat from it. Her lips crashed into mine as her pulled herself tighter around me. The smell of her arousal began to overpower the smell of strawberries I couldn't think about anything but her. She tilted her head back exposing her neck to me, kissed every inch of it; a small moan escaped her throat. We had to get out of the shower before we fell; I tore the curtain down with a free arm and step out still holding her in my arms. My plan was to get her to the bad and take my time with her. Let myself be as gentle as I could to my mate to make up for re claiming her last night. Before I could even step foot towards the bedroom she pulled my hair and crashed into my mouth again. Her kisses were urgent and rough, well as rough as she could manage. I growled as she let her arms roam across my back, I couldn't wait for the bedroom. I pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck, I kept me arms holding her, but with as tight as she had her legs around me I don't think I needed to. I stopped and looked her in the eyes, to check if it was okay. Her eyes looked wild and almost animalistic, her breathing was ragged, and she wiggled herself down taking me into her. She gasped as I enter her and we began to move together. We started out slow and then got faster. I didn't want to hurt her again but every moan from her drove me harder into her. Her fingers clawed into my back and she buried her head into my neck. She reached her climax and bit down on my shoulder as her center began to pulse around me. This caused me to climax and makes my knees buckle. We slowly slide into the floor panting, and she nestle her head unto my chest and looked up at me.

"Now we're even" she said with that same mischievous grin. God I love this woman.

Bella's Pov

We sat on the floor gathering our breath. I listen to his heartbeat while he stroked my hair. He kept lightly kissing my head. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and got up. I was going to rinse off but I looked at the shambles that was my shower curtain. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the curtain then at me.

"It wouldn't get out of the way" he replied getting up. The water was still running, it was ice cold. I turned it off and went to the bedroom. He came up behind me and put his arms around me. "You want a round two?" he murmured into my ear lightly kissing it.

I turned and gave him a kiss. "No, I want to go get Mia" turning towards the closet. He grunted and went to his dresser to put some clothes on. I put on white floor length cotton and crochet dress. I pulled a worn jean jacket and some tan cowboy boots. I brushed my hair, it looked awful, and it had dried in a massive clump so I braided it to the side again. I looked over at Jake; he was wearing so khakis shorts and a white shirt. His hair looked pretty crazy to, but it was short so no one would really notice. He came back and kissed me.

"You're always beautiful" he said sweeping me off the floor. He carried me out the door and over to Billy's. I pretend to fight and ask him to put me down, but my legs still felt like jelly. We got to Billys and he put me on the ground, but kept his arms around me.

"Hey you two want some breakfast?" Tiffany asked from the kitchen, Jake took off to the table. I walked over and Adam was feeding Mia. I sat down and joined them and ate breakfast. Reminding Jake that we still have some orders to fill. He nodded and pushed more food into his mouth. I helped Tiffany clean up and picked Mia up; we played for a few minutes. She was working on her babbling, she has mama down pretty well. There was a knock on the door; it was Embry with a few bags. He came in and gave Tiffany a kiss on the check. "Here you go mom, you sure about this?" she gave him a hug and told him she was sure and thanks for the concern. He shrugged and picked up Adam and began to play wrestle with him in the living room. After everything that happens yesterday, it was nice that life was back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N as always I would like to thank Stephanie Meyers for jake and bella.

I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and all the kind words I've received.

There is an unexpected lemon scene. It is just to prove how devious someone has become. Please don't be to offended by it.

Edwards PoV

"I don't know why you are insisting on going back." She said as she buttoned her shirt. "You are never going to beat them; you keep putting our lives on the line, for what?" All she did was complained, why didn't see die instead of Jasper or Alice.

I just stared at her wishing she would get out of my room. She put the rest of her clothes and walked to the door. Her eyes looking at me as her mind flooded with wonton desire.

"Get out" I growled as I slammed the door on her. It wasn't any of her concerned I told her she can leave anytime she wants, I don't need her. She just satisfies certain urges I get sometimes. I had convinced her it was the packs fault that her mate and Laurent are dead. Now she follows my every order, my _every_ order. I knew she was right, but I refuse to admit it.

Emmett's words worried me, what if Carlisle had gone to Italy. He wouldn't betray me, he was my father and I'm still his son. I can't win if they come, even with Bella shield. The pack took Alice and Jasper, all I have is Victoria and a few newborns. No amount of newborns could protect me from the Volturi . If I had her shield protecting me I could run indefinitely. It had been five months since I ran into Emmett, if the Volturi were really coming they would have already been here; I had time to get her. Maybe I could get unto the property when the wolves weren't there. That wouldn't work they are always there they never left her side. I needed a distraction, that's when I heard the door close. Victoria, my mind greedily ate up the idea of throwing her to the wolves. I toyed with this idea for a little bit longer. before I joined Victoria in the living room. She had some young man with her, good she brought home dinner, and I didn't feel like hunting today. Rarely did I leave the house; people tend to stare at a person missing a limb.

I took a seat next to the young man; he had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He reminded me a little of Jasper. His mind was racing thinking about how to get out of here, he thought Victoria was pretty but now he just wants out of here. She's been hunting so long her dazzle skills are a little rusty, she can lure them into the home but she has problems getting to relax. I don't want any screaming coming from my apartment, it was a nice place and had no ties to my family, didn't want to have to answer any questions. I kept reading his mind figuring out the best way to dazzle him, when his mind shifted to me and how I was attractive. He started chastising himself for thinking that but his mind kept zeroing on my features. I hated going this route but it was always the quickest so I asked Victoria to go get us some beers. "_Wait for me, I'm hungry too_" she thought as she nodded and left the apartment to go get some beer.

As she left he relaxed a little, I asked him if there was a game on today. He got excited and told me all about some team and what channel it was on. I could have cared less, but sports tend to make people let their guard down. I turned on the TV and he started talking about certain players and how the other team doesn't have a chance. I let him go on with this pointless dribble till his mind kept thinking about how close I was and how he wish I would get a little closer. I acted like I needed to go to the restroom and when I got back I sat a little closer to him, his pulse raced and he blushed a little. I chuckled as he waged a battle in his head.

" _He's a guy, you're a guy, a really hot guy. No. Watch the game. His lips look so soft. the game. You're a guy he has a girlfriend focus on the game. Why is he so close maybe a little kiss. FOCUS."_

I find it amusing when people wrestle with their conscience, I let him battle himself till I knew I could make a move without him resisting too much. I waited till a commercial about a movie starring some big breasted star came on; I leaned in and whispered in his ear "She's hot" I left my lips on his ears for a second. I turned and looked at me his mouth almost touching mine, he paused and nodded. His face was red, his breathing quickened. He opened his mouth to say something and just nodded. He was staring me in the eyes, so I turned on the dazzle charm, I hadn't bothered to learn his name, I quickly scanned his mind, his name was Paul and his girlfriend had left him last week and he was lonely. He wanted me to kiss him, I decided to tease him a little longer, make him beg for a kiss right before we kill him. He was starting to break from eyes.

"Paul" I whispered "I think Victoria will be back soon. I just wanted to tell you I think you have amazing eyes." He freaked out mentally scared of what he walked into. He should have known I was gay, no straight guy dresses that way and began to scan for exits. I had to calm him down again.

"I don't mean to sound queer, it's just I've never seen brown eyes like that, it cool. I don't know why I said that, it just you seem to have this pull I can't move away from." His eyes widen and he began to relax. "I know I've only know you a few minutes but I'm feeling things I've never felt for another guy" I said as put my arm on the couch behind him. His breathing quickened again, he started to mumble something about sorry he was straight and maybe we should watch the game.

"I don't know if I can, I can't stop watching your lips move. I hate this feeling, it goes against everything I've ever know. Do you feel what I'm talking about?" He nodded and moved closer to me. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm straight, but I know the feeling you're talking about" he paused as he took a deep breath, "we could not tell anyone, it could be our secret" then he kissed me. He kissed me gently then with force remarking on how cold I was. I told him he could warm me up. Those made him moan and sent his hand into a frenzy exploring my chest and neck. I won't lie it felt nice to have something warm brushing against my body. I could her Victoria coming up the stairs, perfect timing, just have to get him to put his guard down a little more. I moaned when his hands got a close to my crotch. He stopped kissing me and smiled a little; I gave him a downward glance and dazzled him a little more.

He fell into my kisses as he unzipped my pants and put his hand around me. This was disgusting but his guard was completely down and when Victoria came in we could do whatever we wanted. I heard her walk in silently.

"What the Hell!" she whispered in a voice only I could hear. I motioned for her to join us, she obeyed, she also hated this routine but it works every time. She sat next to him and kissed his neck, he hesitated for a second.

"Its okay, relax and enjoy yourself" I said, he was completely under our spell now. He nodded breaking away from me with his mouth but not his hands. Victoria took her top off and he moaned as he began kissing her. His mind was filled with filthy thoughts involving the three of us. Humans are so revolting sometimes I began kissing his neck as she snaked her hand into his pants.

"You're both so cold" he said gasping, he was beginning to sweat as she pumped harder on him. He's pulse quicken and his body began to shake and right as he climaxed I bite into his neck. He moaned and climaxed all over her hand. He tried to break free from my bite. He moaned again as Victoria began kissing him below the belt and when she bites the inside of his leg, he came again. His blood was warm and tasted like salt. He kept panting and trying to make me orgasm but was losing strength. He began to whimper or laugh, it was hard to tell.

"Okay guys, give me a minute, I need some air" he said trying to get up. Victoria got up and sat on his lap shoving her chest into his face. He moaned happily but weakly as she set her fangs into the other side of his neck. He started to realize the exhaustion he was feeling wasn't from his orgasms' but from something else and he struggled a little. He was about to yell for help when I covered his mouth with mine and grabbed his tongue with my teeth. The blood from the mouth was always the best especially after a little workout it had. I drank until I was full and got up and let her finish.

"Get rid of the body when you're done. And get a girl next time." She nodded as she finished up.

I went to the piano and touched a key. I missed playing it always calmed me and helped me get my thoughts straight. I sat down at the bench and read a book instead. Some book Jasper left about military stragedy, it had some good ideas. I felt her cold arms wrap around me, I kept reading without pausing.

"I told you to keep you hands off me" I said turning a page. "You didn't have a problem with it a few mintues ago" she said trying to look seductive. I sighed and close the book and stared at her. I got up and stood within inches of her face. Her mind was racing with thoughts that would make a normal woman blush. I raised an eyebrow; some of them the thoughts weren't so bad. I debated on taking her up on her offer or to ignore her when my phone rang.

It was Esme, Carlisle had told her not to contact me.

"Edward honey, Rose called me" I scanned her thought; rose had told we had a run in a few months ago. "You have stop please, the Volturi are coming they mean to kill you." She paused her mind was in a panic, they were coming Carlisle was flying in with them; they would be in Washington in two days. He was bringing them to the wolves. If they found out about Bella they would take her away from me. "Edward just run, don't ever stop running. Leave Bella and her family alone. Please honey just stop." Her pleading was grating on my nerves, I told her I would run just to get her off my phone. Her family? She let him touch her, she bore his child. Esme began talking again bringing me away from my told me she loved me and hung up the phone.

Victoria was still standing there, looking smug. Her thoughts kept screaming I told you so and that just pissed me off more. I went up to her and she looked scared like I was going to hit, honestly I thought about it. I picked her up and went back to the bedroom and took my anger out on her though empty sex. Afterwards she tried to stay and cuddle, I kicked her out again.

I went and took a shower and got dressed, I'll have to up my plan now. We have to attack tomorrow, I will have some revenge. They took my arm, my family and the girl I needed. I have to win; they can't take everything from me and expect me just to run away. Tomorrow we'll sneak onto the property; I'll use Victoria as a distraction and sneak off with Isabella. I will get what I wanted, and then we will run, and run. I haven't been to Australia, sure it's bright and sunny but it would be a perfect place to hide. Checking the listings I bought a small ranch twenty miles away from anyone. Then I began to make the reservations. I would have to have this all planned out, we'll take a train out to Canada and then a boat out to Australia. We stay on the move to take public transit to mask our scents. Now I'm sure once I get her away from the mutts she'll see reason and stay with me. Just in case I'll take some tranquilizer with me to make sure she stays calm and quiet. After making all the reservations, I went and bought her clothes and anything else she'll need. Everything was top of the line, sleek and sophisticated. Once I turn her she'll be beautiful and I won't have her wearing boots and cotton shirts. As I returned back to the apartment I had the doorman send the bags to the train station.

When I came back to the room, Victoria was on my computer and looked up and smiled. Her mind was filling with ideas of us going off into the sunset and forgetting all that we had done. I laughed silently and smiled back. If she wants to believe the ticket is for her that's good, she'll be more compliant in attacking the pack one last time. She got up and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me forcing her tongue into my mouth. It disgust me like it always does but I let it continue. I let her do whatever she wanted, the whole time imagining it was Isabella. After tomorrow it will be.

I let her stay in the room afterward listening to her prattling on about how great life will be in Australia. Poor delusional fool, she more than likely will be dead by this time tomorrow, but as long as she serves her purpose it will be okay. I haven't slept in over a hundred years but right now I wish I could just to shut her voice out. I smile every now and again and mumbled something to let her know I was listening. She continued for a few more hours till I inform her that we must attack them once more. She sat up "why, can't we just go?"

"No, they killed my brother, my sister and took my arm. I must take something dear from them. "I told her, she sighed and nodded. Her mind was filled with doubt; she was starting to question me. This I couldn't have, so leaned over and kissed her check. "Then we can go and forget all about the horrible mutts." I kissed her gently and did my best to make a sad face to show her how much I was hurting. She was so gullible she fell for my lies again. We both got dressed and walked out the door towards La push. This time I wasn't going to fail.

We made it to the edge of property, I couldn't sense Emmett or Rose's mind, but I could sense Charlie's. He was holding a baby and hugging a small boy. He had thought of fishing and taking the kids hiking and family dinners. He was so boring, I should kill him just to make his life more interesting. I waited for him to leave, he wasn't my target I had no reason to attack him. I told her when we get a chance to grab the children. She nodded, she thought that would be the best plan, take out the children and then leave. She was almost relieved not to have to attack a wolf. I smiled and nodded and we waited till the right time.

We could hear the pack talking together, rose and Emmett had gone to met Carlisle and the volturi. Well at least we wouldn't have to deal with them. Their scent was still strong on the ground so we might be able to use that to our advantage. Isabella was bossing them around something about they have orders to complete and make sure the Henderson bench was on the truck by five. They all said they would be in the shop and that Adam was in charge. I heard Isabella laugh and then I saw her as she waved bye from the door. Jacob ran back up to the house and said I love you and kissed her stomach, then ran off towards a building about twenty yards from the house. "Do we go now?" she thought I shook my head holding her back. We stalked in the forest waiting; the pack was all in the shop they we're distracted by whatever it was they were doing. The sounds of wood being scraped and laughter filled the shop. This was good, they were distracted. I knew I had to wait till Isabella was also distracted and feeling safe. I heard singing to the kids and playing with them. They were all happy and enjoying their day. Isabella told the boy that it was nap time and put them on her bed and I heard her turn a shower on. Now I told her as we stalked toward the house. This was it this time she was going to be mine.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I would like to atate that I do not own jake, if I did he wouldn't have imprinted on a vampire baby.

Chapter Eight

Bella PoV

I held my breath as I made the pack breakfast. The smell of eggs made me sick but the pack loved them. They all made themselves a plate and sat at the table. Adam was trying to feed Mia some eggs but she wasn't having it, she kept reaching for his cinnamon toast. He gave in and handed her half his toast with a defeated look. She reached for him and coos.

"Tadam", that made him smile so he gave her his other half. I handed him an extra piece, he smiled and said thank you. Charlie had just left, he had spent the weekend with Billy fishing but it was time to go back to work. We had tried to convince him to move to La push. He seem to be coming around to the idea, I would just like him to be closer so he'd be safe. Jake had pulled me into his lap and was kissing my neck.

"You need to relax bells" he said as he patted my stomach. I reminded them what they needed to do today and they all grumbled. They finished their food and cleaned the dishes. Adam got Mia out of her chair and was playing on the floor.

"Well boss lady, we have go finish some orders before tomorrow" he said as he put me on the ground. The kids and I walked him to door where he sprinted towards the shop to catch up with the pack.

"Dada Kiss" Mia yelled towards him trying to get off the porch. Adam picked her up before she fell, and Jake came running back towards us. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told Adam he was in charge while he was in the shop. He laughed and took Mia into the house.

"qwe quowle" he whispered kissing my lips then kissing my stomach.

I went into the house; Adam had put Mia toys on the floor and had his books on the table. We sat down and tried to do his lesson. Mia kept crawling around the house and was saying roseree and emeew. She was quite attached to them; they normally played with her while I taught Adam. After about twenty minutes we gave up and played with her. I looked outside for a minute towards the woods; I thought I saw something glittering. I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching us. I feed the kids a snack and Mia acted sleepy.

"How about nap time?" Adam nodded and picked Mia up and went towards my room. Since the last attack I made them take a nap in my room while I took a shower. I wanted them close and protected. They got under the covers and Adam started reading a book to Mia while she fell asleep in his arms. He started to drift off so I took his book and put it on the table.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in some shorts and a flannel shirt, it didn't quite button all the way anymore but it fit. I could hear Adam and Mia whimpering so I ran open the door to check on them without brushing my hair. As soon I open the door I felt a cold arm grab me locking my arms behind me. Victoria was standing on the opposite side of the room holding Adam and Mia. He kept reaching for Mia; I was going to scream when I felt his teeth on my neck.

"Do it and she kills them before they can hear you." He hissed. I took a deep breath and whispered for Adam to calm down.

"Victoria, let them go, I go with you two, and just let them go. They have nothing to do with this; they're children for god sakes." She smiled and bared her teeth at me. Adam hit her scolding her in quilete; she hissed at him and snaps her teeth at him. She doesn't know what he is, why else would she hold him so close to her neck like that. Does Edward know I wonder, Adam is part of jakes pack so his mind is protected from him, but Mia's isn't? If he knew he wasn't telling her, he kept moving us towards the front door. He was trying to leave with me. Victoria watched him and he nodded towards her. She leaned towards Mia with her teeth showing.

"She doesn't want to do that." I said.

"What the big bad wolf going to get me for killing his daughter" she laughed.

"No, but if you kill an imprint of a wolf, there is no place safe in the world for you." She looked confuse and looked at the baby.

"She's a child; she doesn't have a mate yet." She laughed and brought Mia closer to her mouth. Adam began to hit and thrashed in her arms. "You're next little one, just wait your turn." He began to shake hard and phase in her arms and grabbed her neck in his mouth. She face contorted in pain as she screamed. She dropped Mia Adam tore away from her neck; take more than half and some of the vertbrae with him to catch her. He had her shirt in his mouth before she hit the ground he put her against the wall and stood in front of her. He was growling, he seemed larger then he normally is.

"So you have a little attack dog how cute." He said walking towards the door even faster. Victoria was gasping trying to crawl towards him. I heard the back door break as Jake came barreling though, he hadn't phase, and he was standing there looking at us.

"Back off mutt, I'll turn her right here" Edward said pressing his fangs against my neck. Jake looked at me he had both his arms up.

"Okay it's me you want to attack just let her go."

"No Jakey boy, it's not you I want, we're leaving now." Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and took off running.

"Get Mia" I yelled towards Jake, he will find me later, but Victoria was still alive and in the house with the children.

The last thing I heard was howling and screaming coming from the house, I smelt smoke and knew Mia was okay. I knew Jake and the pack would find me, I wasn't too scared. Edward slowed down a little and said sorry as I felt something prick my arm; the world seemed to fall away as I fell into darkness.

I woke up at an airport, he was nudging me awake.

"Go change" he growled. I looked for an exit or an officer. He whispered to me, handing me some clothes. "You can't run, I'll catch you, and I'm pretty sure turning you might kill this," he rubbed my stomach. "If you care at all for that mongrel you're carrying you'll do what I say." I took a deep breath and went to change; it was some gray dress with a gray plaid jacket. I took my boots off and put on the heels he gave me. I took off the anklet Jake had given me and put it in the pocket of my jacket. I walked back to him; he took my clothes and put them under a bench. He hurried me into a cab and we sat in silence till we got to the train station.

"Take this, and just in case you have any ideas." He said as he gave me another shot. I didn't fall into darkness this time, but everything felt fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I looked down at the passport he handed me and a ticket. The passport had my picture from four years ago; it said I was Isla Mcgullen. He helped me into the station, and half carried me, to anyone else he looked like a concerned husband. We got to the counter and he handed them our passports. The clerk looked at me and asked what was wrong. Before I could open my mouth he said told them I was pregnant and anemic. That the stress of traveling was wearing on me and I just need to go sit down. The female clerk, obviously dazzled by him, gave a concerning sigh and escorted us past security unto the train.

She handed us the stubs and left.

"I need to go the restroom" I said holding the stub. He looked at me and glared. I got went into the in suite bathroom attached to our stateroom. I open the tiny window it was way too small for me to get out of, and I was getting groggier. I took out the anklet and wrapped it around the ticket stub. I gave it a kiss and threw it out the window as hard as I could manage. I flushed the toilet and turned on the water. I came out and he had pulled the bed down for me, he told me to lie down. I didn't want to but the room went from fuzzy to dark and he caught me before I fell and put me in the bed. I black out as he stroked my face saying everything is going to be okay.

Edwards Pov

I did it, I got her out and we were on our way. I was worried when Jake came in the house thinking he would follow us, but she had told him to check on the mutt child of hers. She wanted to go with me why else would she do that? I couldn't turn her yet, I couldn't have her blood thirsty surrounded by all these people, we need to keep to ourselves. I would wait until we got to the ranch I had bought. There was no one around for thirty miles. Who knows, I might let her birth the mutt first. We would have our own attack dog, seemed fair he stole my family, I'd steal his.

She was fighting so hard, but she was protecting her child. She would do whatever I said, out of fear of what I would do to the child. She was asleep now, she was stirring I fought the urge to lie next to her like I use to.

"She hates you." A whisper came into my head. There was no one in the room with us. "She hates you" the whisper came again. It seems to be coming from her, but I can't read her mind, maybe she had lowered her shield.

"She hates you. She's scared. She hates you." The whisper kept chanting, I moved closer to her the whisper got louder. "Stay away from her" it turned into a growl almost. I put my hand on her stomach, I felt the little mutt kicking. "STAY AWAY" the whisper had turned into a shout that echoed inside my head. I pulled my hand back "What the hell?" I whispered. The baby was talking to me? He's a wolf; he should be protected by her shield. Unless, this was great, I have the current alphas mate and the future alpha. Yes, I am going to let her have the child, having an alpha as a pet would be perfect. I couldn't hear the whispers anymore, she was waking up. I guess when she was awake her shield protect the child as well.

"What are you smiling at?" she said coldly as she sat up.

"Just thinking about everything, you're going to be happy with me." That sent her over the edge; she stood up and threw a punch at me. I let it hit me on the jaw. It tickled and I just laughed softly. "You son of a…. I was happy. "She was holding her hand in pain I got up and held it. I found a towel and wrapped it around her hand. She looked at me with those warm brown eyes, pleading for me to let her go. I'm sure if I had a heart it would have been moved.

"Isabella, I love you, please let me take care of you." She stepped back and pulled her hand away from me.

"You can't love anyone, you have no heart. Jacob Black is my husband he loves me and he will find me." She went and sat by a window and looked out, silently cursing me and cursing every moment we ever had together.

"Why didn't you come with Alice to Italy?" I asked as I sat across from her. She looked at me with pure hatred.

"Because after I jumped off those cliffs I realized that I was alive." She paused and looked down at her ring, "I realized that you're dead, and to be with you I would have to die. Unfortunately you didn't kill yourself." The last sentence stung like acid. I reached for her hand she pulled it away.

"I needed you then like I need you now, why wouldn't you come?" She smiled and chuckled lightly.

" Because Ed, that was the night I fell in love with Jake, the first of many night I stayed with him." That image burned into my head, making me want to vomit. She was enjoying the pain I was going though.

"How can you love him, he killed Alice. She was like your sister and he tore her to shreds" she got angry and looked like she wanted to hit me.

"She wasn't my sister, she was always trying to change me, and he only attacked her after she came after Me." she looked me straight in the eye. "You touch a wolfs imprint, you die." This sounded less like a statement and more like a warning. "You should just let me go, Jake is going to find me and he will kill you" I got up and walked towards the door and opened it before the waiter knocked and got the food I had ordered her.

"Sorry Isabella, I can't do that"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I would like to state that I do not own jake, if I did he wouldn't have imprinted on a vampire baby.

Chapter eleven

Jacobs PoV

I held Mia close to me as the pack finished putting the red heads body on the pyre. She was crying softly, I started humming a quilete song my mom use to sing to me. She was scared the pack tore the vampire apart in front of her. Normally Adam could sooth her but he had phase in front of her so she was scared of him too. The poor boy sat at our feet whimpering he hadn't phased back yet. I knew he was scared I'd yell at him, but he saved Mia I could never be mad at him.

"Why didn't you go after them?" Jared asked as he started putting the fire out.

"She told me to check on Mia, I guess she knew we'd find her." Rosalie came running towards me, she hugged us both. Mia reached for her and started crying harder say roseree, roseree. I handed Mia to her and she started to calm down a little.

"Embry called us told us what happen. I came as soon as I hung up the phone." She had no shoes on and was up to her knees in mud. "Emmett is still somewhere on the highway with the Volturi, they should be here in a few hours. "She nuzzled her head unto Mia. "We'll find her Jake, we will get her back." I had been fighting crying, but I started crying I fell to my knees. She knelt down to and held me with one arm and Adam sat up and put his head on my shoulder. I cried forever, I cried for my mate, I cried for my unborn child, for my daughter, for Adam for the pack. I cried till I was exhausted. Someone had taken Mia from Rose and she had stayed out there holding me.

"Let's go in and get you something to eat" she said pulling me out of the mud. When did it start raining, I was soaked and so was Rose. She didn't say anything as she helped me into the house. Adam had finally phased back and was asleep on the couch with Mia. The pack was sitting at the table just drinking coffee. They made room for me and handed me a plate of food.

"Take a nap man; we'll go out when Emmett gets here." Sam said as I finished my food, I wanted to go now, but without rest I knew I wouldn't be any help. I went to our bedroom, the guys had tried to get the smell out for me but it was still there. I pulled my wet clothes off and got in the shower. I let the hot water wash over me and cried a little more. I got out and crashed on the bed passing out before I hit the pillow.

" Hach kadidu" I heard from the Living room. I heard my father say "yes, Mia, Adam is a very good dog." She was having problem with English, but she could say quilete words perfectly. She constantly amazed me. I put some clothes on and went into the living room. I saw Emmett's car outside, they was a large group of vampires in my yard. I noticed a couple of bags at the door and Mia was dressed and in Tiffany's lap.

"We are going to take the kids to your mom's cabin. I think it will be good for them to get away from all this for a few days." My father said as I hugged him. I couldn't say anything, he was right they needed to go and be kids for a few days. I nodded and gave Mia a kiss and help them outside. Mia wiggled out of Tiffany's arms and ran towards Rosalie screaming roseree. She smiled and stepped away from the vampires she was with. Once Mia had reached her she picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"bye bye roseree… go bye bye" Mia said as she gave her a kiss on the check. She waved at Emmett and told him the same thing. He came over and gave her a kiss on the check and told her goodbye. Rosalie handed her back to Tiffany and walked them to the truck. She helped get Mia in her car seat and Adam got into his. I put the luggage into the back and helped Billy into the truck and put his wheel chair in the back as well.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked Tiffany as she got behind the steering wheel. She nodded and started the truck. "I'll send a patrol around the area; they will let you know what's going on. Don't let Adam phase unless it's an emergency, let him be a kid for a few days." She smiled and nodded again as she backed out the driveway and headed towards the cabin a few mile west of the house.

Rosalie took my arm and led me to the group of vampire she brought unto my property. I felt a low growl escape my chest.

"Relax, Jake we are all here to help" she said patting my arm. This was ridiculous they are my natural enemy and they helping me. "I've already told them if they took any blood from someone, the truce was off and you would kill them." I smile slightly and patted her cold arm.

Carlisle and Esme were talking to three much overdressed cold ones. They stopped talking and Carlisle kissed Rosalie on the check and Esme gave her a hug. They began their introductions.

"This is Jane; she is part of the Volturi guard." Carlisle said motioning towards a little girl, couldn't have been more then sixteen. What kind of guard is she; Adam could take her out without a problem. She stared at me coldly and shook my hand as she held her breath. "This is her brother Alec." He said as I shook the young man hand, he gave me the same icy look. "This is Demetri, he is a tracker. He will be very helpful." I shook his hand, he squeezed a little harder. Normally I would get do the same, but I didn't care, I let him feel a little superior for a moment.

"We are trackers, why do we need your help?" I asked as Rosalie and Carlisle explained what happened in the last few hours. He contorted his face into a smile or at least I think it was a smile it was to dement to really tell.

"I can track anyone no matter what they do, they can't hide anywhere." He went on to explain he could read mind kind of, he has to have their tenor and he can track them anywhere. Sound like B.S but if he can help I'll believe him.

"We find Edward, we kill him and you're family joins us in Italy." Jane said to Carlisle, he looked at Emse she sighed and nodded.

"My whole family will not be joining us" he paused and looked at Rosalie with a forlorn look on his face." Rosalie and Emmett have informed me that they do not wish to be part of our family anymore." I looked at them, they had edged closer to me then to Carlisle. I mouth "what" to them, she just nodded and motion for me to stop. Jane stopped and looked at them.

"you're abandoning your family?" Rosalie bit her lip and took a deep breath and nodded. Jane looked at her with intensity and Rosalie collapsed and started screaming in pain. I leaped in front of her and Jane stared at me. Rosalie quit screaming and yelled.

"Jake don't" as Emmett helped her up. I ignored her as Jane kept staring at me, looking like she was going too exploded. Alec joined her and began to stare as well with the same intense look. This continued for a minute or two until they looked at Carlisle with anger.

"What is the meaning of this" she demanded stomping towards him.

"His mate has a shield, it blocked Edwards powers it must protect him as well." She stopped and looked at him and he began to write in pain as well.

"You knew about this shield and didn't inform the Volturi. You knew of your sons plans didn't you?" Esme stood there staring at him unable to help him, she opened her mouth and yelled.

"yes we knew, we knew, we didn't support it but we knew…please stop."

"How could you?" Rosalie whispered as she turned into Emmett, they didn't know. Emmett patted her back and glared at the people he had called his parents.

"You knew what that spoiled brat was planning and you didn't stop him, what kind of monsters are you?" he asked trying to soothe Rosalie. Great my mate is missing and I'm in the middle of trial of some sorts, yeah the Volturi are so helpful. I must have growled because, the one they called Alec told me to calm down. Jane went to Emmett and Rosalie again; I was still standing near them just in case she tried again.

"You two honestly didn't know about your brothers plans?" Rosalie looked at her and shook her head. "I knew he wanted to turn her, I thought it was out of love. This is all I knew. Edward didn't trust me or Emmett." Jane glared for a few seconds." She nodded her head and turned back to Carlisle and Esme.

"you two will be joining us in Italy, but not as guest." They looked scared and held each other and nodded.

"Alec stay with them so they don't run away" she said as she instructed Demetri to pick up the trail. I informed the pack to help, not to let the good doctor and his wife out of their sights. This made Jane change her mind.

"You trust you're pack not to let the traitors go?" I nodded. Alec joined us as Demetri told us it was time to go, he was heading the direction that Bella smell was fading from.

The pack had stayed behind, five vampires and one wolf should be more than enough for a one armed vampire. Bella scent started to get a little stronger as we neared an airport. I ran inside scanning the place, Rosalie ran to the counter to check on flights. The strawberry smell that was tainted by death was getting stronger. As I neared a row of empty benches her smell was overpowering. I looked and found her clothes.

"There haven't been any flights since he took her" Rose said as she joined my side. I held Bella shirt to my face to hide a few tears. Demetri started walking out the door and headed west. We all followed him. No one said a word and I couldn't smell her anymore. It was like she had disappeared. Worry set in what if I never find her; I could feel my heart sinking into my chest. I couldn't breathe anymore, I felt like I was drowning.

"We'll find her." Rose said, she must have sensed my stress.

We entered a train station and Rose went to the counter again. I just stood there as the volturi guard whispered to each other.

"Demetri said they were her but he's on the move so it's making it hard him to track" explained Jane. Great now what else is going to happen, the drowning feeling started taking control. I needed my bells I needed her touch and her laugh. My wolf had been whimpering since they left, he was getting upset now. He wanted to find her smell and roll around in it. Her sweet strawberry smell, I must have been thinking really hard about it because it filled my nose and relaxed me slightly. I opened my eyes it wasn't my imagination, she was here. My wolf started howling begging me to phase so he could track her. I resisted phasing in a crowded place wouldn't be a smart move, I followed the smell. It was weak the smell of all the people and the exhaust from the train covered it well. I made it to the edge of the platform. Her smell was so faint I kept looking; I noticed something shining near the tracks.

"Two trains have left since he took her" Rose said interrupting my thoughts before I jumped down." We think he's on the one to New York" she said as she jumped down to join me. I picked up the small anklet I had given Bella. I sighed in happiness as I handed it to Rose, it had a ticket stub wrapped around it.

"They aren't going to New York" I said helping her back unto the platform. She nodded as she brushed herself off and pulled out her phone. She typed something into it and began flipping though things. The others joined us and waited for her to finish with her phone. 

"Your mate is very intelligent." Demetri said silently. I nodded in agreement.

"I traced the name on the stub to some files Jasper left; it was an identity he had set up for Bella four years ago, Mr. and Mrs. McGullen. Seems like Mr. McGullen bought a boat from a dock about thirty minutes from where the trains stops in Canada." Rosalie said half running out the door, we all followed her. "If we run we can beat them there" she said taking her shoes of and throwing them behind her. We all half ran till we reached the wood away from everyone. We all stopped while Rose gave them direction I changed out of my shorts and shirt and phased.

I walked up to them; the Volturi guard looked at me in disgust and took off running. Once they were out of ear shot Rose hugged my neck and said she'd save a piece for me. Then we all took off, they do run faster than us, but not by much.

I ran harder than I ever had before. After about three hundred miles I felt my heart pounding in my chest and all my muscles burn, I had to keep going but my legs were wearing underneath me. I finally buckled and collapsed on the ground. I began to whimper and lick my paws; they were raw and bleeding slightly. Rosalie came to me, she patted my head.

"Rest Jake, we will catch him, He'll be keep alive until you get there." I nodded at her but kept whimpering.

I watched her run off turning into a sparkling blur in the forest. I waited until my muscles no longer screamed at me and stood up. Nothing will keep me from her, not even myself.

Bellas PoV

"I'm not that bad" He said as he stroked his cold hand across my check. "You use to beg me to kiss you, remember?" as he moved his mouth close to mine. I don't know if it was the memory or morning sickness but I pushed him out of the way and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He followed me into the bathroom, he handed me a cool rag and motion to the sink where there was a toiletry bag. He really had thought of everything. I closed the door on him and continued to throw up; he knocked and gave me some more clean clothes. I slammed the door this time and went to the sink, I looked terrible. My hair was a crazy mess from not being brushed in eight hours, dark circles had formed under my eyes and I had stains down my face from crying. After a few minutes of crying and fighting nausea I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I found a brush and ran it though my hair, it kept snagging on tangles and getting crazier looking with each stroke. I looked in the kit he had left in there and found some pins and pulled my hair up to hide the fluffy mess it had become.

"I'm sorry if the clothes don't fit, I did not know you were with child." He said, he was standing on the other side of door listening to my every move. I barely got the skirt zipped up, the button on the silk shirt look a little strained across my stomach and the button across my chest couldn't even touch.

"Great" I mumbled trying to force them together. I didn't want to talk to him but I couldn't walk around with my breast exposed. I took a deep breath "Edward the shirt doesn't fit" I whispered knowing he could hear me. I heard him move his hand from the door and shuffle around the room. A few seconds later he knocked on the door and I opened it trying to conceal myself. He handed me a one of his shirts, I'm pretty sure it was a woman's shirt. I took it, yeah it was a woman's shirt, but what can you expect from a man that sparkles.

After I got dressed I returned to the room, he had ordered some more food. I was still nausea so I told him no thank you. He looked wounded; he sat next to me and tried to hold my hand.

"Get away from me" I yelled jumping up out of the seat.

I stood there staring at him thinking of all the ways Jake was going to tear him apart. He kept staring at me and stood up and walked to me. He brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen down; he kept staring at me like I was pancake at the pack breakfast table. He pulled me into him with his one arm and crushed his mouth against mine. This brought a new wave of nausea and I tried to push him off, but he held me tighter and crushed me harder with his mouth. His kiss was cold and hard, his tongue snaked into my mouth sending a shiver down my body. The coldness from his body made me shiver. I needed Jake I needed his warmth. He moaned pulling me closer to him. The baby kicked me harder than he had ever kicked before. This must have distracted Edward because he let me go. He stared at my stomach with hatred you only give to an old enemy.

"You and that mutt better get use to my touch. You're mine now and no one is coming for you." He said more to my stomach then to me. He grabbed my forearm and tried to pull me close to him again.I could feel my arm bruising under his hand.

"You're wrong, I will never be yours and Jake will always come for me." I said trying to free myself from his arm, he held on tighter. "He's going to kill you just like he killed your sister." A growl escape his throat and his mouth got tight. I kept trying to free myself from his grip but he held on tighter, I felt like my arm was going to snap off but he wouldn't do that. Edward is trying to win me back he wasn't going to hurt me at least not with so many people near by.

" Let me go" I pleaded jerking my arm from him. His mouth contorted to a smile and he just said.

"Never again my love, I won't lose you again." My arm was going numb and his grip kept increasing till I heard it snap. He instantly let go and ran toward the little bag he had. I began to scream but he shoved a wash cloth in my mouth before any sound could escape. I couldn't think though the pain; it surrounded me I didn't even feel the syringe go in my skin. I did feel the world get darker and darker until it went completely black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't not own twilight or jake. But I do admit to being terrible about updating. Sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 11

Edwards PoV

"Damn it" I said as I carried her to the bed. Carlisle had trained me to set broken bones, but how the hell am I going to set it with one arm.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER" her pup began screaming at me, I tried to block him out so I could try putting her arm in a sling. I looked around the room for something to make a splint out of. The mutt is her womb kept screaming at me telling me she was in so much pain and that I was a monster. If I didn't need his mother right now I would have ripped into her just to strangle the child. Blocking the pup out and being as careful as possible I was able put it in a sling till I can get her to a doctor that won't ask too many questions. This was great, we're on the run, and she's pregnant and now has a broken arm. I didn't mean to break her arm, she was just pissing me off and I lost my temper for a moment. She'll never fall for me again, I shouldn't have left her in the first place. Alice said she'd fall into a depression so bad that we could get her to do anything, like go to Italy. With her and Alice and Jasper at my side we could have easily overthrown the Volturi. Alice couldn't see the wolves' futures, so she couldn't see Jacob imprinting on Isabella thus ruining all my plans. She was a good sister and lover, Jasper never understood us. I asked her why we kept him and she told him we would need him to complete our plans. The only reason we returned to forks was to claim Isabella. Carlisle and Esme knew of some of our plans but not all of them. The whore Rosalie and her idiot mate knew nothing, I couldn't trust them, they had to much sympathy for humans. Lost in my thought I noticed it was quiet finally.

The mutt puppy must have fallen asleep or she was waking up. I went to her side and held her good hand as she woke up. I have to be charming and caring she loved me once, she'll love me again. She jerked it out of my hand and tried to get up. The pain hit her as when she moved and she yelped.

"Leave me alone" she yelled trying to get up, as soon as she got to her feet she started to fall. I caught her, putting my arm across her body. She fell against my chest her neck became exposed me. I kissed it and took in her scent. It had changed since she became his mate but it still smelt of strawberries in the summer. She turned out my hold and slapped me I laughed at her and made her sit down again.

"Why do you keep fighting me, I'm not going to hurt you" I paused " or your pup".

She looked down at her arm in the sling and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Before she could open her mouth to reply I thought of some lie that might change her mind. "I need you Isabelle, I love you and if you'd quit fighting me you'll see that you love me too."

These words must have sent her over the edge because she stood up and got right in my face.

"You can't love anything, you are a cold hearted monster, my husband loves me and will be coming for me and he will kill you." With the final word she smiled and gave me a very defiant look. " I will Never love you, you are a monster." The time she has spent with the wolves had changed her. She was never this vocal.

Her eyes were burning with pure hatred and she stood with confidence and now fear. " I will never quit fighting you, my place is with Jake." I reached out to touch her face to calm her, she swiped it away with her good hand. " Don't you dare lay another hand on me." she was screaming at this point. She was going call someone to come check on us if she didn't calm down.

Without think I slapped her across her face. Not hard but enough to where she fell down. She sat up looking stunned and blood started pouring from her mouth. She began whimpering and crawling toward the door. The smell of her blood hit me and my mouth watered. I stalked towards her and she started crying I picked her up; her eyes were filled with fear and tears. I kissed her mouth tasting the blood that came from it. It quite possible that it was the sweetest blood I ever tasted. It was sweet and warm, her tears made it a little salty. She kept crying and possible screaming but with my mouth covering hers not much sound came out. My tongue explored her mouth trying to find where the blood was coming from, she was whimpering in pain Her good hand was pounding against my chest and she kept wiggling against me. I pulled her closer to me and she fought harder against me, her warm body felt amazing. My need for her grew, I wanted every ounce and every inch of her. This was it I was going to have her I started edging us towards the bed. She was screaming but it was only coming out as a muffled sound. Unzipping the back of her skirt she started writhing and fighting me harder this made her all the more enticing to me. The skirt fell to the ground and held her body tight against me letting her feel how much I wanted her. Once the wound healed and quit giving out blood I broke our kiss and looked at her. She was sobbing and shaking from terror; she looked into my eyes and pleaded for me to stop.

"It's to late for that, you shouldn't have fought me." I said I needed her blood now, I turned her around and held her back against my chest. I nuzzled her head till her neck was exposed to me again, she kept pleading for me to stop. The mutt in her stomach was kicking up a storm, I laughed as I kissed her neck softly. "I wanted to wait Isabella but I can't, I want you now." She started crying harder now and collapsed in my arm. I opened my mouth wider and had my mouth position on her neck when I couldn't see. My eyes were open but I couldn't see. I felt her shuddering under my hand but I couldn't hear her sobs anymore.

"No" I yelled, fine they found me, but I wasn't go down without I fight. I bite down into her neck tearing the flesh and letting the blood flow into me.

**Bella PoV**

I could feel his venom entering my blood stream, the pain was excruciating as his fang tore at my throat. I looked at the door screaming for someone to help, when it shattered into splinters. There was Emmett my gentle giant, Edward didn't stop, and it was like he didn't hear him.

"Shit" Emmett muttered as he ran to my side and got Edward off me with a left upper cut to his temple. He fell from me unto the floor, he began flailing punches and screaming. He couldn't see Emmett coming at him kicking him the stomach.

Rosalie ran in after Emmett and came to my side looking at my wound, she took a deep breath the blood was getting to her, she wanted it but she was fighting her instincts. "Bella I have to get the venom out" she said cradling me like a big baby. I looked in her eyes and nodded. Her cold lips surround the wound and I could feel her sucking at it gently then spitting out the blood. She did this until the pain from venom had stopped. She grabbed the sheet of the bed and tore it into a long strip and wrapped it around my neck.

Emmett had Edward by the throat against the wall a few feet off the ground. He looked at the door when three overdressed people came in. He lowered Edward to the ground, and came to me and Rose side. He crouched down so that he was on the floor with us shielding us from whatever might happen. Edward began rubbing his eyes and looked up and stared at the three vampires. He fell to his knee and began begging forgiveness.

"The time for forgiveness has past" the young female said with a cold voice. He was terrified of this girl; she was so young I couldn't imagine why he was so scared. He got up and tried to run out the door, the girl followed him with her eyes and he just dropped screaming.

"I was sent to kill you; unfortunately I will not have that pleasure." She said walking towards and he withered on the floor screaming. "You stole a mate, now only the mate can kill you."

"Jane, please stop" he begged withering under her eyes at her feet. She just continued her stare. The other two stood in the door way watching. One was around the same age as her and the other looked older. They had blood red eyes and were completely overdressed with dark colors and lush textures.

The strip around my neck was soaked with blood and I could feel myself getting weaker. "Rose" I whispered, she looked at me with caring eyes. She looked at my neck in worry, she whispered to Emmett. He went and found a blanket picked me up and wrapped me in it and rose rewrapped my neck trying to stop the bleeding. He put me in Rose's arm and she kissed him goodbye.

"Don't worry, it's over now" he said as he held my hand.

I could feel the darkness surrounding me again, and the world fading away, I heard a loud gasp and then felt warmth across my check. I opened my eyes and saw my Jake, standing there with worry in his eyes. He kissed my lips told me he loved me. Is warmth filled the chill I've been feeling. He brown eyes were burning with worry and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I reached out and touched his check. He grabbed it and held it against his face. His warmth calmed me and made me relax. His lips kissed my fingers and he tucked them inside the blanket.

"Qwe quowie" he begged kissing my check again. "quowie" I whisper before succumbing to the darkness enveloping me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't not own twilight or jake. But now I own the new Oregon trail game **

**A/N last chapter was suppose to be ten, this is eleven .**

Jacobs Pov

She was in Rose arms, unconscious I held her hand pleading for her to wake up. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder,

"Rose is going to take her to Carlisle; she's lost a lot of blood." I nodded and watched as them disappeared of the train.

"She's safe now, Rose got most of the venom out hopefully it doesn't hurt the baby." The thought of Rose drinking Bellas blood filled my mind. I wanted to get angry but knew if I had tried to get the venom out I would have died before saving her. She saved my bells and my unborn child. We walked towards the one arm sorry excuse for a leech.

"You bit her?" I accused as he squirmed in pain. The one they called Jane asked if they could be of anymore assistance. I shook my head no, so they excused themselves. The train had stopped to investigate the screaming; Emmett grabbed Edward by the throat and ran off towards the woods. Before we got caught and had to answer any questions. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my shorts and tied them to my ankle. Then I phased and followed him.

We made it to a clearing in the woods; Emmett had already started wailing on Edward. He had torn his other arm off of him and has slapping him across the face with it. I fought back laughter, this was a time to be serious this murderous leech had stolen my mate and endangered my child.

I phased back and put my shorts on; I came up to Emmett who was still beating Edward with his own arm. "Emmett" I said quietly as I put my hand on his back. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry man" he said handing me Edwards arm, I looked at it and instructed him to start the fire, tossing the arm back to him.

I turned my attention to him; he just sat there in shock. Losing both his arms he knew he couldn't fight.

"Did you really think you'd get away?" I asked circling him like a vulture. I was curious what he was thinking, no one is this stupid.

"She loved me first" he snicker with a small smile on his face "face it mutt, you are just her second choice."

I heard Emmett laugh as he got the fire started "yeah right" he whispered walking back towards us.

"Now Edward, we all know she never loved you, you had dazzled her, but once she found me the charm wore off." I said with the sweetest smile I could manage. "Now she is having my children and enjoying every moment of making those children" the last comment made Emmett snort.

"She would have loved me again if you hadn't found us" he said trying to get up to face us. Emmett and I both started laughing. "No Sorry Eddie boy, why would she choose a cold hearted spoiled child, when she had a real man at home." Emmett said kicking Edward back down to the ground.

Edward looked like he wanted to say something but fear kept his mouth shut. Instead he got up and took off running. I phased out and chased him, he wasn't as agile as his use to be but he was still fast. I got close to him and lunged towards his foot catching it. He screamed out in pain trying to escape by hold. I began to drag him back towards the fire he was kicking me in head and I let go for a moment, I grabbed him again around the knee and tore it from its socket. He screamed out again and continues to thrash about. I grabbed him by the neck and he tried to bite me, but I dragged him closer to the pyre.

I let him go and he rolled around trying to escape I guess. "Really, man?" I thought. He looked at me and hissed. I swiped my paw across face leaving three large canyons in his face. He finally looked like the monster he was. Emmett had retrieved the leg and tossed it in the fire. The sweet smell of his flesh filled the forest. This must have sent him into a panic.

"Emmett brother, help me." He begged looking at Emmett. The bear of a vampire just shook his head and looked at the ground. "You are not my brother" he said turning his back to him.

"Finish this" Emmett said walking away towards the fire.

Circling behind him I took his throat in my mouth. My fang penetrated his skin and blood flowed out. It was Bells blood this sent me into frenzy, how dare he harm her. A loud growl escaped my throat and I clamped my jaws tighter around his throat. I could feel all the muscles tearing under my teeth.

He screamed the whole time pleading for Emmett to help him; finally I was able to separate the head from his body.

I tore him into smaller pieces and Emmett put them in fire we waited till the last ember was out. I whimpered at him and he nodded. We took off toward La push, towards home.

After what felt like hours of running we finally made it to the house, her smell was there my wolf was happy. I phased back and throw some sorts on and flew up the porch to my house. The whole pack was in the living room; Emily and Leah were cooking in the kitchen. They all stared at me and nodded. Emily came to me and hugged me. I held her for a second trying not to cry. She motion towards my room, saying that Carlisle was still here.

I walked into our room and she was lying on the bed, Rosalie was laying next to her stroking her hand while Carlisle was wrapping her other arm in a cast. They sense me walk in and Rose got up and hugged me," She's home" is all she whispered, if she was human she would be in tears, she excused herself and found Emmett. I lied down next to my Bells and stroked her face. She was still unconscious, she had a needle in other arm, which was connected to two bags, one was blood and the other was clear. "Is she okay." I asked trying to hold back tears.

He looked at me "She lost a lot of blood, but none of the venom got to the heart so she won't turn. " He paused for a moment. "She's lucky, very lucky, she has a broken arm and a fracture jaw, when he bit her he nicked an artery. Esme is bringing an ultrasound machine over, I can faintly hear the baby's heartbeat but I want to check it out as well." I was crying at this time, but trying to be strong." I had to give her some stronger pain med, she's going to be asleep for awhile, why don't you get some rest, Rose will call your dad."

He finished the cast and started putting his things away. "Edward is..?"

"Dead" I replied before he could finish. The doctor just nodded, you could see the sadness in his eyes. His phone rang, he answered it and nodded and hung up the phone. "That was Esme; she's here with the machine."

He went and helped her bring it in; they set it up in our room. He lifted the gown she was in to reveal her stomach and put some blue gel on it. I picked up Bellas hand and held it to my lips as he put a wand oner bare skin. The machine made a static noise and he moved the little wand across her stomach. He was right the heartbeat was very faint.

The screen showed a bunch of gray until he sighed and there appeared a small little blur of things. Then a loud and fast beating came over the speaker. My childs heartbeat, it was so fast it sounded like a hummingbird wings beating on a drum. A little tear fell from my eye as I kissed Bella hand. "Well the heartbeat is where it should be and everything looks fine." Carlisle said looking slightly relived he looked at me "Do you want to know?"

I nodded, he took the wand and moved it around a little more, you could see the tiny thing moving inside her, and the heartbeat. We never did this with Mia, it was amazing. "Looks like it's a boy" He said. He smiled at me and put the wand away. Esme cleaned off her stomach and pulled the gown down. She smiled at me and congratulated me, I got up and hugged her then walked them out of the room thanking them for everything.

I went back to my Bells and lied down next to her; I held her good hand and kissed her check. She stirred a little bit and squeezed my hand. My eyes were heavy and my muscles ached, my wolf was at peace and so was I. After a few moments I fell asleep next to my mate.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I had stopped writing but someone changed my mind. Thank you adding me to your favorite authors. Anyways as always Stephanie Meyers owns all, but I have a sonic screwdriver so its okay.

Chapter 14

Bellas PoV

The pain in my arm woke me up; I felt a warm breath on my shoulder. My Jake was asleep holding on to me, I wanted to give him a kiss but my neck was stiff and not able to move. I tried to move my mouth and my jaw wouldn't work right. I really needed a kiss from him so I using my good hand I pinched his stomach. He jumped a little and looked down at me with a sleepy grin. He lean down and kissed my lips and held my hand.

"Good morning Bells." He said stroking my hair. I felt disgusting and wanted a shower. "How do you feel baby?" he asked looking me over like I was a piece of glass.

I tried to move my mouth again but my jaw wouldn't work so I just whimpered.

He got up out of the bed and pulled the covers around, patted my head and kissed me again. He went into the living room and came back with Carlisle; he went to IV and injected something into it. He took my pulse and checked the bandage on my arm and neck. The pain started to lessen and I relaxed a little, Carlisle started to ask me a question but stopped. He looked into his bag and handed me a notepad and pencil. Lucky for me my left arm was broke.

"Try not to use your jaw honey" Jake said as he sat next to me again. I scribbled a message to him.

"Carlisle will tell you everything, don't worry." He said stroking my hair.

"Before you worry too much, the baby is fine; the pain medince is safe for the baby." I looked at Jake he looked like he had a secret and was going to burst if he didn't tell me. _What do you know that I don't?_ I wrote showing it to Jake.

"Well we had to look at the baby to make sure it was okay, so I know what we're having." He said looking like a kid at Christmas.

I thought for a moment and started writing again.

_It's a boy isn't it?_

He looked like I ruined Christmas and nodded, I smiled weakly at him and he kissed my forehead.

"He's perfect, his pulse was a little on the low side yesterday, but its back to normal now. Your arm is broken should heal fine, but you won't be able to use it for awhile. There is a small fracture in your jaw, I don't want to wire your mouths shut so just don't use it for a while and we'll see if it heals."

The memories of what happen flooded my head and I squeezed Jakes hand. He must have sensed my worry and kissed my head.

"Its over baby" he said kissing me again

_Where is Mia?_

He read my note and smiled, "she's at my mom's cabin with Billy and Tiffany, and we'll go as soon as you're ready."

_NOW_

He looked at Carlisle and showed him the note. He looked me over again and said if I was able to then he didn't see why not. He unhooked my IV and gave Jake some pills and told him to make sure I go easy and try not to talk.

"I'll take good care of her, don't worry" he said taking the pills from him as he left the room. I scribbled something done and handed it to him.

He looked at it and agreed.

"Yeah you smell like him too much, I think a bath would be better than a shower though." He said grabbing some towels and heading to our bathroom. I heard the water turn on and waited for him. He came back in and smiled at me. He took the gown they had put me in off. I felt exposed and cold; he picked up and held me close to him.

He placed me in the tub, the water was warm and soapy it felt amazing against my skin. He made sure the cast was out of the water and undid the bandage around my neck; he kissed the wound and sighed. I touched his face with my good hand. He kissed my hand and grabbed a sponge and began to wash my body.

"I'm sorry" He said as he washed my neck wound. It stung a little and made me jump a little. I just looked at him and kissed his cheek. I wanted to talk to him so bad, tell him how much I missed him, and how much I loved him. I kissed him again and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bells relax, everything is okay" He murmured in my ear as he massages the shampoo into my hair. He rinsed out my hair and then my body. I scooped me up out of the tub and wrapped a giant towel around me; he put me on the bed. I tried to stand up to get dressed when he gently knocked me back unto the bed.

"Relax Bells" He growled hovering over me. I could feel the warmth off his body as he leaned into me. He smelled like the forest and smoke.

I found the notebook and scrawled a note on it for him

_Ok, I'll relax you go take a shower, please._

He smiled and kissed my check, I asked him to bring me the brush, and he smiled again and shook his head. He handed me a brush and told me to be careful. I never realized how much I used my left hand till I couldn't use it anymore. I manage to get the tangles out but knew I couldn't put it up. I just sat on the bed wrapped in a towel waiting for him to come back.

"That better" he said coming into the room, with a towel around his waist, his skin was still wet and glistening off his dark skin. I just stared at him thankful to be home and wanting to go to my daughter. They told me she was okay, but I needed to see her to be sure.

I motion towards the closet, he looked confused. I kept trying to play one arm charades with him, he kept looking more confused.

"Do you want to get dressed or keep playing naked charades?" he asked pulling on a pair of jeans.

A small laugh came out of me and threw me back in pain. He raced to my side and pulled me close to him. He put his warm hand on my jaw and kept it there till I was able to sit up again.

"I know I'm funny but please honey, don't laugh." He said as he got up and brought some clothes over. It took us about fifth teen minutes to figure out how to get my shirt on, but after he got me dressed he picked me up and carried me to the car. I took my note book out and wrote him a note.

_My legs aren't broken, I can walk._

He laughed as he started the car and took off towards his mother's lake house. I held his hand the whole way there, we pulled up to the house and he carried me in. He put me on the couch and kissed me gently on the lips.

I could hear Mia yelling and her little feet toddling down the hallway. Adam was right behind in case she fell. Once she saw me she fell down so that she could crawl to me. Her crawling is faster than her walk at the moment. I wanted to pick her up but Jake did. He gave her a kiss on the check and put her in my lap. She cooed mama and hugged me tightly. Her hair was a mess and her clothes didn't match. She smelled like salt and dirt. They had been playing by the beach.

"Bella Black what am I going to do with you" I heard my dad saying pushing Billy into the house; tiffany was behind them with a beach bag and towels. He came to me and hugged me gently, he looked at Jake and he just nodded.

"Baby, I have to go save Carlisle and Esme" Jake said as he kissed my forehead and handed my dad my pain medicine. I tried to scrawl out a note but he took my hand in his.

"The Volturi want to kill them for their betrayal to them, since Carlisle help save your life I have to return the favor. Don't worry I'll be back soon." He kissed my head again and explained my injuries to Charlie and the others. Then kissed me and Mia once more and left.

I held Mia in my lap for a few minutes, I felt a little groggy so it was getting a little difficult.

"datam" she cooed, I looked at her and tried to smile, but couldn't give a good one yet. "datam" she cooed again reaching for the floor. Adam came up to me and picked her up and took her to the rug in front of her toy box.

_Did Jake tell you_ ? I wrote when my dad brought me some pain pills. He handed me a protein shake to drink with them.

"Tell me what Bella, what you ex did, yeah he told me, I wish I could have gotten my hands on him." He said as he put a straw into the can and tried to coax me to drink it.

_No, something much better _

He shook his head as he got a pillow and some blankets for me. He took some guesses, like what Mia is saying now. That our small business is doing better. I finished my drink, remembering we hadn't told I was pregnant again.

_No dad, I'm having another baby….._

He smiled real big and gave me a big hug.

"Billy, did you know about this and didn't tell me?" he yelled towards the kitchen. Billy wheeled himself in and laughed.

"They asked me not to after what happen last time." They both started laughing remember my dad showing up at Billy's door with a shot gun demanding to "talk" to Jake.

_We are having a boy this time_

"A boy!" they both yelled at the same time, I heard tiffany squeal from the kitchen and came running in and hugging me.

This continued for a few minutes till I felt the pain pills take affect and fell asleep on the couch.

"Wake up Bells, come on beautiful, wake up." I felt Jakes warm lips on my skin, as I open my eyes. He just smiled, I could see a small bruise under his eye but it was healing.

"Well it took longer than I thought, and was a little rougher than I expected" he said rubbing his knuckles. "But they won't be killed, they do have to live in the Volturi compound now but they will be safe."

I smiled and touched his face; he knew what I was trying to say. He took my hand and told me he asked Rose and Emmett to leave the area. Anger flashed though my eyes; they were our friends our allies and he just told them to leave. I reached for the pen. He grabbed my hand.

"I know how much they mean to you and Mia but if they stay around the young boys in our tribe will keep phasing and won't have a chance for a normal life." He kept explaining how we will go visit them all the time and we can call and write but they need to stay away from the tribe.

As much as I hated the idea I knew he was right, for the safety of his tribe they needed to leave.

"Rose said she would come by later to say goodbye to you and Mia. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

I nodded and gave him a small kiss, we sat down next to me and fell asleep almost instantly, and I curled up next to him and fell asleep again holding his hand.

This was my home, this was my family. No one could ever take me away ever again. I finally felt safe.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N the story is finished just have to upload it.

A/N miss Meyers is the keeper of the story, I just felt like changing things up.

Chapter 15

Jacobs PoV

17 years later

"I'm going to kill him" I said looking out the curtain again. Bells came up to me and brought me a cup of tea.

"No you're not" She just smiled and walked back to the couch. I watched her for a moment, she always seems to calm me down, but I needed to stay focused.

"We said to be home at ten, I remember him saying no problem sir." She was holding back a smile by sipping her tea. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and got up again. She kissed my check and smiled a warm smile.

"Jake, its nine forty five." She kissed me again and put her arms around me, "If you remember, we use to spend days together when we were their age."

"That was different" I snapped

"Not to my father it wasn't. Do you know how safe sex talks I had to have with Charlie because of you?" she said stepping away from me and looking me in the eye. She was still beautiful, and I can't argue with her for long. She was trying to be serious but she couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes were warm and inviting, her hair long and lustrous. She wasn't as lean as she was at seventeen but she was still slender. She always wore scarves around her neck, to hide her scar. After all these years she was still the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Besides it's not like she is with some random hooligan, she's with Adam." She said giving up on arguing and going back to the couch. She says that like I'll worry less, I know the pull of an imprint, and at his age it's so hard to control. His wolf must be howling to claim her and I can't have that.

"That's what I'm worried about." I said looking out the window again. She's still my baby, not some mate to a sex crazed wolf. I knew the day would come eventually, but I was kind of hoping she'd reject the imprint and become a nun.

"If you wear a hole in my new rug, I'm going to kill you" she yelled from the couch without even looking at me. She was right I was pacing and acting like a lunatic.

"Babe?" I waited for a moment, I heard a loud sigh.

"Yes, darling" she said hesitantly.

"What time is it now?" I guess that made her loose her cool because she came flying at me I thought she was going to hit me with the frying pan again. Instead she just jumped and wrapped her legs and arms around me. I don't think it will ever matter how old we are, she will always do this. She began kissing me like crazy. I kissed her back enjoying the moment, but I stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and puppy dog face.

Another sigh escaped her "nine forty eight" she bit her lip and stayed in my arms. "I love you Mr. Black, but if you don't stop acting like this, you're going to be sleeping on the couch." I knew she was bluffing; she can't sleep without me but her like to sound tough sometimes.

"Okay, Mrs. Black, I'll behave, I just have to go get my shot gun real quick" I put her down and ran down the hall. I heard her yell my name and chase after me. She jumped on me again and I pretended to fall from the tackle, being careful not to hurt her. We both started laughing and giggling, she laid her head on my chest and sighed. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. We talked about the kids growing up and how fast time flies, about how the business is doing great and how the pack is all settled. I told her I missed phasing sometimes and she said she missed being in danger every other hour. We both started laughing when I heard the door open and they tried to enter quietly.

"Why are you late" I bellowed before I even looked at a clock. Bells followed me and smiled at them and shook her head.

"Jake, hun, they are five minutes early." She said while giving Mia a kiss on the cheek and Adam a hug. He whispered something in her ear; I wish I still had super hearing. She smiled and nodded taking Mia hand leading her into the kitchen.

"Come on Mia Let go have some tea and you tell about your date." She looked at me and smiled they both mouthed "Be nice". Mia looks just like my mother, just a little paler. Her eyes sparkled the way Belles did the day we were married. I knew I was in trouble, and I wasn't looking forward to talking to the pup.

The pup had grown a lot, he quit phasing when Mia was Seven so that he could age with her, but when she turned sixteen he phased on accident during a visit to her aunt Rose. So he now looks like giant twenty three year old. He looks a lot like Embry, but he acted like Billy. He walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Mr. Black I want to talk to you." Crap this is going to be serious; he never calls me Mr. Black. I Motion for him to sit in the living room, we both took our seats I tried to look imposing, but since I stopped phasing I'm not nearly as imposing as I was in my youth.

"So Adam, how can I help you?" I said looking at him with the most menacing face I could manage.

He bit his lip and looked back at the kitchen towards Mia. He took a couple deep breathes and fished into his pocket and handed me a box. It was a small white gold ring; it had a tiny diamond in it.

"I want to marry her. I've always wanted to marry her and since she has finished school, I thought now would be a good time." He blurted out and looked at the floor waiting for my judgment. I considered being mean and saying no. He would obey, until J.J phased I was his alpha. I looked up to the kitchen and saw both the women in my life giving me the most pleading look I've ever seen. As always I caved into their demands. I groaned and handed him back the box.

"Two rules, No sex until the wedding and two the wedding has to be at my mother's cabin." I heard squealing from the kitchen and Mia came running up to me and hugged my neck.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you thank thank you" she squealed jumping over to Adam and hugging him. He took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. She started crying and he started kissing her.

Bellas PoV

I stood next to my husband holding his arm as Mia was kissed by Adam. The little boy, who killed for her, was now the man who would protect her. I looked up at Jake and he was scowling at them, the little wrinkles by his eyes deeping. I'm sure his was happy for her, but she will always be his baby so he's mad that someone is taking her away. I knew the two lovebirds would want some time to themselves so I pulled on Jakes arm, leading him towards our room.

"Adam remember you have to be gone by ten thirty, or else I don't think I can hold Jake back. " I laughed walking down the hallway. Jake followed me and turned around to face them.

"Remember rule number one son, and you can stay as late as you want." He growled turning back towards our room.

I was surprised at his calm manner about this; he was going to let Adam stay the night. He hadn't let him stay the night since she was fifth teen. He went on vacations with us, but he slept in a separate room with Emmett guarding his door.

We got into our room and he turned the radio on, and took off his shirt. The years have been so kind to him, he doesn't have eight pack abs anymore, more like a four pack, his arms are still tight and the little bit of silver at his temples make me melt like butter.

"So why all the sudden trust for Adam now?" I asked while taking my hair down and brushing it.

He sighed deeply and came up behind me putting his arms around me. "I'm still his alpha, I give him an order he obeys it." He kissed my hair and held me closer. I turned around and kissed him; he caught my mouth and kept it against his. I closed my eyes and felt like I was seventeen again and it was our first kiss.

He broke our kiss and I almost lost my balance and fell into him a little.

"I still make you weak in the knees? He asked kissing my forehead as he made sure I was steady on my feet.

I laughed back and unwrapped the scarf from my neck; I looked in the vanity mirror and touch my scar. Jake came back and put his arms around me and put his lips on my scar kissing it gently.

"You're still beautiful Bells." He said kissing me along the neck up to my ears. "I love you" He kept kissing me moving his arms a little higher. He kept kissing my neck sending chills down my spine, I moaned gently as his hands started to explore over my clothes.

We heard the door open "Mom, Dad we're going to go stay at papas with J.J." Mia yelled as the door closed.

"Hmmm" I heard Jake growl suggestively from behind me. He started unbuttoning my shirt and I smacked his hand.

"No, you have to go take shower; you smell like wood and sweat and have sawdust on you." I said pulling away from him.

He started trying to unbutton my shirt again and mumbled "you can take one with me".

I pulled away again "no I know that trick; you go take a quick shower." He grumbled and went to our bathroom and I heard him turn on the shower.

I ran to closet and pulled out the box I've been hiding. I pulled out the dark green satin night gown I've been saving. I undressed quickly and put it on. I turned the light down and light a few candles in the room. I got on top of giant bed and waited for him to get out.

He came out of the bathroom hair still soaking wet with a towel around his waist. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and leaped into bed with me.

He climbed on top of me and devoured me with his eyes; he leaned down and kissed me. His towel was struggling to stay on but I don't think he notice or cared. His kissed down my check to my ear. "This is a nice surprise" he said kissing back to my mouth. I wanted to respond but his mouth was covering mine and his tongue slip in leaving me most tongue tied.

He started kissing down my throat and across my chest. I moaned under his lips and raised my hips towards his. He shook his head as his mouth cover my breast. A wave of pleasure rolled over me causing another moan to escape from me. His hand roamed downward till it found the hem of the night gown and pulled it up as caressed my leg. His finger found they way into my wet folds.

"Jake" escaped my lips without meaning to, his hand sent wave upon wave of pleasure though out my body. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of him, I was about to succumb to his fingers when he pulled them out and claimed my mouth with his own again. He ripped his towel of and I felt how hard he had become.

He sent his length into me, causing me to gasp loudly, and moan. He started out slowly still kissing me gently. A loud moan escaped from him as he picked up the rhythm, his mouth drifted from mine and went to my neck. He buried his head into my neck, and began to pump faster. I felt as though my whole body was going to explode, between the moaning and panting I told him I loved him. He grunted loudly and said I love you more right before he orgasm. He rested for a moment and then kept up his rhythm.

His hand ventured south again and started rubbing my swollen nub, and then his mouth met mine again. I felt like I was going too exploded again. "Jake" I gasped out digging my nails into his back, causing him to pump faster into me. I couldn't take it anymore and a scream escape from me as I exploded. My whole body went limp as he collapsed on top of me then rolling over, cradling me into his arms. His eyes looked heavy and he quickly drifted off to sleep. I put my head on his chest and felt my eyelids get heavy as well.

A million thoughts went through my head as I fell asleep, thought of my little girl growing up, remembering that I hadn't took my birth control pill in over a month, and plans for the wedding I would have to plan.

A small beautiful wedding to celebrate a love that has been growing for eighteen years. Adam will want it soon; I don't think he can wait much longer.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This is it, there is a sequel I was writing. Didn't finish it maybe I will now. But I have a few more episode of Doctor Who to finish first.

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Adam Pov

The wolf in me was pacing, just two more days I kept telling him. Just two more days and Mia will be finally ours. After so many years we were both getting impatient and Mia hasn't been helping matters. She was always kissing me; she knew I can't break an order given to me from my alpha so she would just toy with me.

"Ow" I heard J.J yell as the tailor accidently pricked him with a needle.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand, did you grow or something" the tailor said apologizing.

J.J just shrugged, he knew he might phase one day, but with no cold ones around we didn't think he would. He never did when we visited Rose and Emmett why would he suddenly phase now. Maybe it was the stress of the wedding, maybe it was being seventeen and he was still growing.

After we finished the alteration J.J and the rest of our pack disappeared on me. This was fine I had to go have lunch with Bella. My phone rang and it was Rose I picked it up curious on why she was calling.

"Hey Rose, everything okay?"

"Of course Adam everything is fine; I'm just calling to tell you something. Emmett and I are sorry we can't come to the wedding."

I knew this, Mia was so sad when Jake and Bella told her they couldn't come. Mia had went a visit them to buy a dress in New York. I wanted to see it but she told me I had to wait.

"Me too, I know how close you and Mia are, I miss you guys." I said she has always been sweet to me, I still bad about phasing at their place a few years ago. I hadn't phase in seven years, but Mia had a nightmare and Emmett wouldn't let me in her room, so my wolf over reacted and attacked him. Rose had Mia come out and calm me, I was afraid she forgot I was her wolf she knew as a child, but she just came to me and told me to calm down. I did I always did what she said, and she knew it.

"I have talked to Carlisle recently and we've decided that we won't be coming back to forks and that our old home would be a perfect wedding gift. That is if you want it."

She sounded hesitant, like I would be offended by her offer. We had planned on staying at Mia grandmother house until we found our own home so this was perfect.

"It is a little away from the Rez but it's not too far away and it's in the wood." She said she went on about it, describing the rooms and the property. It sounded larger then what we needed but with her family I knew the house would always be full.

"That sounds great, can we not tell Mia I want to surprise her?" I heard her start squealing and saying that's fine and she'll have her lawyer do all the paper work.

She told me to take loads of picture for her and give Bells a hug when I see her. I agreed and hung up the phone.

I looked inside the café and saw my grandma serving Bella some juice, we have all told her she can retire and stay home but she loved working. I entered and they both gave me hugs and asked how I was.

"Pretty decent, and very hungry" I reply pulling Bella chair back in for her.

"Always such a gentleman aren't you Adam, I bet you treat Mia with the same respect." She said folding the napkin back into her lap.

I blushed a little, most of time Mia sits in my lap and not a chair, so I nodded as a response as I took a seat across from her. Bella has been like a mom to me since mine just left. Not that I minded, Grams has been great and if mom had stayed I don't think I would have met Mia. Bella had taught me and helped me graduate from home so that I wouldn't have to explain why even though I was eighteen, I only looked twelve. I wanted Mia to feel comfortable around me and grow with me so that she was more comfortable with the imprint.

"So Adam, two day left how are you feeling?" she asked as she started eating her chicken dinner. I haven't seen her eat like that since she was pregnant with J.J.

"Nervous, excited, impatient, hesitant, worried, elated." I paused while grams handed me a sandwich and fries, then handed Bella a large slice of cake.

"So I'm thinking about using this kind of cake for the wedding what do you think?" she asked us, I tried to get a bite from Bella's plate but she just growled at me stabbing my fork back.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" grams said laughing she said she would bring me back a piece when I was done eating.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she continued eating.

"I feel like a complete mess, I still haven't found a present for Mia." I admitted taking a bite of the food.

She laughed and touched my hand. "Adam, she knows you love her and I don't think she will care what you get her."

"I know but knowing her she has gotten me something amazing and I have nothing." She smiled at me and got into her purse, she pulled out a little wooden box.

"Maybe I can help" as she pushed the small box towards me with a smile on her face. I open to box and was a pearl bracelet it had tiny diamonds twirling around it. There were also matching earrings, a single pearl with another diamond swirl. They looked old and a little worn. Mia would love them, another perfect present for her that isn't from me. I sighed and closed the box and tried to smile.

"They were Helens, my grandmothers, my grandfather gave them to her the day they were married" she paused and touched my hand again. "You can say they are from you."

That was sweet of her, but these were too important to the family for me to take credit for. I shook my head and gave her back the box.

"They are beautiful, she will love them. I think you and Charlie should give them to her." I paused and looked at the perfect smile she always have. My Mia has the same smile, they didn't look the same really but they did have the same smile. "Can you help me this afternoon; I think I have an idea."

"I have a final fitting with Mia in a couple of hours but sure." She said sneaking her fork in the cake grams had just brought me. I laughed and gave her the rest of my cake. After we finished our food and said bye to grams we left. I open the door for her and she adjusts the scarf around her neck. It was dark green silk woven one, it had fringe at the end which fluttered in the breeze. She looked at me and gave a nervous smile, she always seemed so strong at home but in town she was always self conscious that people were staring at her neck.

"Well Adam where are we going?" She said putting her arm in mine, I started walking towards the car to head into town towards antique store ,I couldn't remember but I think they had jewelry there.

We entered the store and the owner came to say hi and just started squealing "Bella Swan Oh My God! Where have you been." And ran towards her, I step in front of her about to growl when she put her hand on my shoulder and said it was okay.

"Angela, I've been in La Push. And its Black now, been that for almost twenty years." She said hugging the woman. The owner looked a little confused and nodded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know, I left town after graduation, I just came back a couple of years ago." Angela said showing Bella the store.

She nodded towards me and I came forward and shook her hand. She looked at me in amazement, a lot of woman do. It makes me self conscious.

"Is this your son" she asked looking at Bella with confusion again. We both started laughing and Bella shook her head.

"Not yet but give him two days, this is Adam he is marrying my daughter in two days. We are trying to find the perfect gift for her."

Angela squealed again, I asked her if she had any jewelry she said of course and lead me to a counter in the back. Bella joined us and handed the box to this Angela character. She opened it and looked at with wonder, and asked her where she got it. They chatted some more while I looked at the case below her. There were rings and earring and some cheesy looking things from the eighties. Nothing really jumped out at me for her. I looked back up at them, Angela was cleaning the necklace and earrings and they were still catching up.

"I don't know maybe I should just accept defeat and make her a card." I said running my hand though my hair feeling about ten inches tall.

They both looked at me like I just fell of a bike or something and look at each other.

"Come here" Angela said pulling a velvet tray out from the counter. I hadn't seen the tray since it was so close to them. It had about ten different pearl necklaces on it. I felt a sigh come out of me and Bella ran put her hand on my back and looked with me.

"Think any of these will work, Tadam." She always used that name when she was teasing me. Mia had trouble with my name she called me Tadam till she was about four.

I threw her a smile and kept looking at the necklaces, most of them were just strands of pearls. They were pretty but I couldn't see Mia really wearing any of them. Then I saw it, it was a single pearl it looked like it was floating on twist of diamonds. The pearl was a different shade of white then the set Bella had but it looked like it matched it. I pointed to it and Angela picked it up and handed it to me. It was on a delicate white gold chain, it's perfect she'll love it. She took it back and put it in a pretty box and even wrapped it in some silver paper. I asked her how much and she was about to tell me no charge it was a gift from her.

"No" I barked, they both looked startled, I ran hand across my face trying to calm myself. "I mean everyone has been giving us gifts. I want this to be from me." They both laughed and Bella gave me a hug.

"Okay no problem." Angela said, I paid for the necklace and waited for Bella to get done chatting. I help Bella into the car and drove her to the dress shop. I saw Mia getting off her mother's old motorcycle and take her helmet off. I've asked her a million times not to ride it but she had a mind of her own and wouldn't listen to me. After I opened the door for Bella and helped her out I ran to Mia and scooped her up in my arms.

"Put me down" she giggled as I spun her around a few times. I obeyed as always and kissed her forehead as I put her back on her feet.

"I'm sure your dad or anyone else would have driven you here" I reminded her as I walked her to her mother. They hugged each other and smiled at me. I just looked at them; you would never guess they are related until they smiled. Bella was a little on the short side and so pale, she had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. My Mia was so beautiful though, she had warm tan skin like the color of honey; she had dark straight brown hair. She was so much taller than her mom but still shorter than me. She had hazel eyes; unless she was mad then they shifted to a dark green.

"You are going to stare at me all day?" Mia asked with a smirk on her amazingly soft lips. I gave her a hug and kissed her lips softly.

"No my darling, not today, I know you're busy" I kissed her again and held her tight against my chest. I asked Bella when I should pick her up, because I knew Jake would kill me if I let her on that bike. She made a face that made me worry.

"Jake is picking me, I think you might be busy" she said motioning towards the street behind me.

J.J was coming for me. Crap, I asked them not to do this.

"It'll probably be just a bonfire and a lot of drinking. I wouldn't worry too much and don't I repeat do not let J.J drink." Bella said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come later on honey, I'll bring some of the girls it will be okay" Mia said kissing my check before the guys got there.

"Hey sis, I'm borrowing Adam for a little bit." J.J said putting his arm around me.

She didn't look amused and just waved at him as she entered the store, blowing a kiss to me as she passed by the window.

"Okay my sons, you know the rules so behave yourselves, love you both." Bella said hugging us as she went into the store as well.

"So future brother you ready to party" J.J asked I tried to explain I wasn't up for it.

"You're going" he barked, normally I would have kept arguing but part of me couldn't. This worried me a little but it is something I will have to dwell on later.

We got into my car and turned on some rock music and gave me directions to go to the store then the beach. I pulled away stealing one last look at Mia in the store before we left.

Part two

Mia PoV

I gave him one last wave as he drove off, hoping that idiot brother of mine wouldn't get him into too much trouble. My mom was talking to the woman who was doing the alterations on my dress. I looked at the veils they had there and all the other little thing they had. I took my bag and went to the dressing room with my dress in it. I took off my boots and peel out of my dark jeans. I pull on a little silk slip skirt and took my leather jacket and green camisole off to put on a strapless bra. The lady knocked at the door to help my get into my dress. She made sure all the buttons were buttoned and everything was in place. It was a vintage dress, it was made in the thirties, Rose and I had found it in New York when I visited them. It was light and airy and had crystal beading though out the whole dress. Rose wanted me to get something a little more modern but when I saw it I had to have it. We had found a veil that was modern but Rose insisted on it. It was just a large cream colored rose with cream netting that would cover my head and just below my eyes. We had the dress maker add some crystals to it so it would match the dress better.

I walked out into the show room to show my mom. She hadn't seen the dress yet, she had felt bad for not letting Rose come to the wedding so she let her buy my gown. There were making sure everything still fit on her dress.

"Miakoda, you look beautiful" she said looking at me smiling almost crying. She's been crying a lot lately, dad said it's because of "the change". I think it's the thought of her baby growing up. She came up to me to give me a hug dragging a seamstress behind her.

"Ma'am.. can… umm. I… "The poor girl was still attached to her, mom got a few steps before she realized and apologized to her. I laugh I couldn't help it; the whole store did including mom. Once she was free from the girl she came to give me that hug being careful not to wrinkle it.

"Mia it's perfect, just perfect." She said wiping some tears from her eyes. I gave her a kiss on the head and ask her if everything was okay with her dress.

"Apparently I ordered the dress a half size to small or I need to stop sampling Tiffany's cake….I'm going to go with ordered it to small." She said walking back over to the seamstress smiling until the girl asked her to take her scarf off. She became very nervous and hesitant; I asked the girl if she would give us a minute. I took mom into my dressing room and handed her a small box I had in my bag. I had gotten it when I had visited Rose. She opened it and inside was a white lace scarf; the lace had a rose pattern in it and was very thin and long. I never asked my mother how she got the scar on her neck; it was by far the largest on her. It was in a crescent shape and was always cooler than the rest of her body. It didn't look nearly as bad as it did when I was a child but she was ashamed of it. No one was allowed to see it; I don't even think Adam has ever seen it.

"Thank you Mia" She said clutching the scarf like a small child would hold a new toy.

I helped her take off the green one and fixed the new one around her neck and brought her out of the dressing room. Claire had walked in while we were getting mom together.

"Mia, Bella you both look amazing." She said hugging us both. She went to the dressing room and got into her Matron of Honor dress.

"So how do I look, not bad for an old married lady huh?" she said showing off.

"Aw shut up you got married last year, I remember when you use to throw mud at Quil " Mom said adjusting her dress.

Claire just stuck her tongue at her and asked me about my dress. She was a few years older than me but she was my best friend.

"Quil wants us at the bonfire after dark, hopefully they don't get to wasted." She said changing back into her street clothes. I knew Adam wouldn't be he doesn't drink and mom will kill J.J if he does. "Let's go back to the house and change." She said as we put the dresses in her car. I nodded as I put my helmet on. I was about to take off when I heard my dad yelling my name over the motor.

"Miakoda Renee Black, can you explain why you're on the bike?" I looked over and there was my dad looking menacing and very angry. I bit lips and muttered a string of obscenities before I turned off the bike and took of my helmet.

"I had an appointment in town this morning and a fitting this afternoon. Everyone is so busy with everything and I didn't want to bother anyone." I said as I gave him a hug.

"You are not a bother to anyone, we just worry about you" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Honey relax, she is a lot less clumsy then I was at her age," Mom said as she came out from the store. 

I loved watching my parents greet each other; it doesn't matter if it's been ten minutes or ten hours they always acted like it had been ten years. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her lips while she entwined her arms around him. I hope in twenty years Adam and I are still that much in love.

He went to the bike and checked it out and looked at me and started to laugh a little.

"I'm sorry baby girl I can't let you ride the bike home. You know the rules about bike gear." He kept looking at me feet. I looked down and saw that I still had on the white heels. I laughed and pulled my boots out of my bag.

"Your mom and I are going to a movie tonight, but rule number one is still in place." He said giving me a hug then helping mom into the car.

I drove to my grandma lake house, I love it here. I saw Claire car in the drive and that she had already brought the dresses in and had the radio on. I do love this house but I don't want to live here, it's the family retreat.

"What took you so long?" She asked dancing in the kitchen making popcorn. I put my helmet on the counter and joined her in the kitchen. I picked at the popcorn while we talked about the music and flowers for the wedding. She picked up my flat braid and sighed. She ordered me to go take a shower and get dressed.

"Should we be crashing his bachelor party?" I yelled from the shower.

"I'm right here" she said from the room I was using "and yes, he never was a bachelor so this is more of a pre wedding party."

I scrubbed my hair and rinsed it out getting some soap in my eyes.

"What do mean he's never been a bachelor?" I ask getting out and drying off.

"Sweetheart that man has been head over heels in love with you since he was seven years old. He married you in his heart the day he met you."

As sweet as that sounds I have to shake that image out of my head because he met me when I was five days old. I just smile at her while she goes though the clothes I have already brought over. I get dressed in some jeans and another camisole with my jacket. She looks at me and shakes her head. She throws me a denim skirt and strapless top with little green flowers on it.

"It's a bonfire, can I please wear jeans at least." I pleaded as I stomp back towards the bathroom. It didn't matter what she said I was wearing jeans.

"Fine but you're wearing heels" She said I could her changing shirts and groaning in disappointment. Quill thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore, she reminded me of Rose sometimes. I came out and sat on the bed next to her. I put on the green heels she put out for me. I hate wearing them but Adam rarely lets me walk on my own so I wasn't too worried.

"Its suppose to be chilly tonight" I said grabbing a light white jacket as I headed out the door to her car. I fiddled with the radio waiting for her when my phone buzzed.

"Hey baby, are you on your why yet." He asked I could hear the guys in the background making fun of him.

"Waiting on Claire, she is having a fashion melt down. She doesn't like my clothes I think." I said resting my head the head rest.

"Well I like your clothes, and tell her to hurry, I need you." He pleaded I could hear J.J being obnoxious as usual.

"How's my brother, behaving himself?" I asked honking the horn trying to get Claire downstairs.

"Decent I guess just being annoying, mad that we won't let him to drink." He said it sounded like he was beating someone away from the phone.

"I love you sissy. You need to come here now. These old men are boring without you two." I hear J.J yell towards the phone.

"You know it's not to let to back out." I said half kidding "No one would blame you, I mean you'd be related to him in two days."

I could hear him laughing and hitting Adam again. "No baby in two days you're mine"

The blood rushed to my face, in two days he no longer had to follow my fathers' orders about me. I was nervous, we have kissed but he has never taken it farther than that.

"Baby you still there" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I see Claire, we should be there in twenty minutes, I love you." I said as Claire closed the door to the car. She sped off toward the beach. Quill had called saying he needed her. We arrived at the beach and the boys had a radio very loud.

I walked towards the beach and saw Adam sitting watching J.J wrestle with Michael Ulley. I stumbled a little over a rock, before I could even think of falling Adam was there with his arms. He picked me and kissed me. His tongue swept past my lips exploring my mouth. My tongue intertwined with his as he held me closer to him. My arms went around his neck and he picked me up my legs went around his middle. Without meaning to I moaned gently into his mouth. He broke our kiss and looked at me with frustration.

"You're killing me Mia, really baby, you're killing me." He said throwing me over his shoulder and walking us to the beach. He sat down on a log near the fire and put me in his lap. He rubbed his head against my neck and played with my hands. Michael had beat J.J so he gave he punched him in the shoulder and walked towards us.

"Hey sister" he said picking me off Adam lap and spun me around. I screamed and started hitting him till he returned me to Adams lap.

"I'm going to miss picking on you. You sure you want to run off with gramps here." He said pointing towards Adam. Everyone teased him about his age; he was seven years older than me but only looked like his was twenty one.

"Watch it boy" Adam said growling at him. They had to be a little careful there were some here who didn't know what Adam was.

"Yes, brother I am sure" I said wrapping my arms around Adams next kissing his check.

"Jacob Charles Black Junior" Dad yelled from the car. I saw mom get out and just look at us. She motioned for J.J to come there.

"Guess it's time for me to go home." J.J said looking slightly disappointed." Are you two staying at the cabin or coming home tonight?" He asked giving us a hug before heading towards the car.

I looked at Adam waiting for his answer, since dad gave him an order he's been allowed to stay the night with me. He seemed to be weighing his options.

"We're going to stay at the Cabin with Quil and Claire." Adam said as J.J went up the path towards the car.

I waved to mom and dad, mom waved back and dad glared at Adam, held up one finger and whispered something. I couldn't hear it but I knew Adam could. He just nodded and looked at the ground. My parents drove off towards the house and I turned to my Adam.

"Well Mr. Call how is your bachelor party going" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Better now that you're here. " He said picking me up again. My legs wrapped around him yet again. He sat down on the log and got lost in our kisses.

"Seriously do you have to do that?" Quil said throwing a marshmallow at us. Quil had kept phasing with Adam. Claire was three when he imprinted they look the same age now but he was fourteen years older than her.

"Yes, I do" Adam said breaking our kiss and stared at my face. He played with a lock of my hair near my face. He was smiling and not taking his eyes of me. I could feel myself wanting him in every way possible. He inhale deeply and got that look in his eyes that scares me sometimes.

He wrapped his hand around my hair and he pulled my face towards his. He kissed me roughly and urgently. He pulled my body into his crushing my chest against his. I wanted him; I wanted to know every part of him. All the nervousness I felt before melted and a new sense of urgency took over as I held him tighter. I could feel his attraction growing underneath me.

He broke our kiss and stood up. I was still wrapped around him; he peeled my legs off of him and put me on the ground. I felt a low growl coming from him and he kissed my hands.

"That wasn't fair" He whispered in my ear kissing my neck then running off towards the ocean taking his shirt off before he dove into the waves. He started screaming into the waves and swimming around. It was November so the water must be freezing; I wasn't going in after him.

"Look what you did to my baby nephew." Embry said walking up the path with Elena his mate. She was five years younger than my mother and blond. He hugged me and looked out at Adam.

"You can't keep tempting him; his wolf can't handle the pressure from you and from his alpha." He said sitting down next to Elena on the log near Quil. They both stared at me like I did something wrong. I could feel the blood in my face, I'm glad it was dark and they couldn't see how red I was.

"I didn't do anything." I said walking towards Claire car; she kept an extra pair of shorts in there for emergencies. I also grabbed a blanket from the back, not that he would need it. When I got back the two older wolves were still talking, Michael had left taking the rest of the young men with him.

I walked to the edge of the ocean and called to him. He growled and kept swimming. I left the shorts and blanket on the beach near him and went back to the fire to warm up.

"He growled at me." I said sitting next to Claire and Quil.

"You're lucky that's all he did. His wolf has been waiting forever for you. It's tired of being told no." Embry said as he handed me some hot cocoa.

"He only has to wait two more days, poor girl I don't think you know what's in store for you." Quil said nudging me with his shoulder.

The blood rushed to face again and I thought I was going to be sick. I wanted to get up and run home and never leave my room every again, when felt his arms come around me pulling me into his lap. His hair was wet but had used the blanket to dry off his body and changed into the dry shorts.

"Sorry baby" He whispered into ear pulling my closer into his chest. He felt me shiver and held me tighter.

"Are you trying to scare my mate?" He said to them while kissing my shoulder.

"Just warning her for what's going to happen in two nights." Quil paused "Maybe sooner depending on his wolf."

"Maybe sooner" Adam mumbled as he buried his head into my hair. This made me feel uncomfortable again, could his wolf override an order from dad. I held his hands and look at the ground.

We sat around and ate smores and talked about nothing and everything for a few hours. When I noticed Claire yawns and stretch her arms.

"Well boys we have to get home, Mia and I have some last minute wedding things to do in the morning" She said getting up.

Quil and she walked to their car as Embry and Elena put out the fire and cleaned up. Adam scooped me up and carried me to his car. The whole way to the cabin he was silent and holding my hand kissing it every now and again. He was deep in thought, I was curious to the mental war he was battling.

We finally arrived at the cabin and he opens my door and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He still hadn't said anything to me; he carried me up the stairs and into our room. He set me on the bed and kissed my forehead. I reached up to kiss him and he caught my hands. I felt a low growl coming from him as he moved my hands towards him. His lips were inches from mine and he had that look in his eyes that he had at the bonfire. I felt him pull my hands lower and and press his body closer to me. I began kissing him pulling him into the bed with me. He groaned, getting up and walked out the door. He locked the door behind him; I could see his shadow under the door pacing back and forth.

"Adam, Adam please let me out" I started banging on the door. "What's wrong, Adam please let me out." I slumped to the floor by the door silently pleading for him to open the door. I didn't know what happen, I felt hurt and confused.

I heard him slumped to the floor by the door and I could hear him breathing. He began to bang his head slightly on the door.

"Mia, you have to stop." He said banging his head again. "I can't disobey my alpha" He sighed heavily and kept banging his head.

"Adam stop banging your head." I said touching the door where I knew he was hitting.

"I love you Mia, but I can't trust myself around you right now." I heard footsteps coming up the hall. Then some whispering, I heard Adam get up and sigh. After a few minutes Claire open the door and came in.

"You are going kill him you know." She looked at me on the floor. I had started crying apparently so she got me a washcloth and told me to calm down. There was a loud howl from the woods behind the house. It's sounded sad and full of need.

"He said for you to go to bed, he'd be back once you're asleep." She said getting some pajama out.

"Quil and I heard him slam the door, we thought you two had gotten into a fight."

I looked at her and got up "I don't know what happen, we got home and then he walked out,"

She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Baby girl for the last eighteen years he was waited for you, first as your friend but now he wants more."

I knew what she said was right but I still didn't understand why he locked me in the room away from him.

"But why did he lock me in the room?" I said going into the bathroom to change.

"Because Jake is still his Alpha, when he gives an order he can't go against it. His wolf is fighting the order so hard right now." She said. "Now go to sleep, we really do have a busy day tomorrow."

I was tired and so I told her goodnight and got into bed. Without him next to me I had a hard time falling asleep. I tossed and turned but after an hour I fell asleep from exhaustion. I heard him come in and close the door, it woke me up slightly but I knew if I said something or got up he's leave again. He curled up behind me, he smelled like the woods. His warm arms held me close to him and he pressed his lips against my ears.

"I love you." I stirred in his arms and said I love you back. He cautiously held me; worried I might wake up some more.

I fell back asleep in his arms; I was looking forward to spending every night in his arms


End file.
